Pokemon: Battle Region
by dude overdrived
Summary: Zecher Scott is a Pokemon trainer aiming to conquer the Kohro Region, AKA The Battle Region. Can he do it?
1. Welcome to Battle Region

Chapter 1- Welcome to Battle Region

"The Battle Region... what challenges lie for me?" Zecher wondered.

His name was Zecher Scott, a Pokemon trainer from Sunyshore City in the Sinnoh Region. Just last month, Zecher triumphed in the Sinnoh League Competition, narrowly beating the trainer Ash Ketchum with one Pokemon left. Now, Zecher aims for a new challenge. After receiving congratulations from the great Professor Rowan, he heard about a grand new region- the region of Kohro.

The Kohro Region is world renowned for its fantastic battle facilities that rival those of the Kanto Battle Frontier and the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. For this reason, it is nicknamed the "Battle Region". Zecher, being the brave challenger he is, decides to challenge the Battle Region and become its master.

Now, this morning, Zecher said goodbye to his parents, and began a ship ride to the Battle Region, with his trusty six pokemon in tow.

"Hmm, what truely lies for me?"

"Cro! Cro!" Crobat cried.

"Huh? Oh, you hungry Crobat?" Zecher asked. "What about the rest of you guys?"

Zecher looked fondly at his magnificent pokemon. His quick and rapid Crobat, his tough-as-nails Empoleon, his beautiful Vaporeon, his almighty Salamence, his sneaky and clever Luxray, and his no-nonsense Machamp.

"Come on, you guys! Let's go to the Pokemon buffet!"

"Cro!"

"Poleon!"

"Vaaay!"

"Roar!(Salamence)"

"Lux!"

"Champ!"

"I'll race ya!"

Zecher sped towards the (free!) pokemon buffet, with his wonderful pokemon not far behind. Even heroes need to rest once in a while. But, can this hero conquer the grand Battle Region? Can he conquer all 8 facilities and collect all 8 Initials?

Battle Blaster

Battle Temple

Battle Plant

Battle Acropolis

Battle Station

Battle Skyscraper

Battle Stadium

Battle Colosseum

Can Kohro be conquered?


	2. Mistenix Town

Chapter 2: Mistenix Town

"Alright! The boat ride's finished!"

Zecher stepped out of the boat, and onto the port. As he tried to get used to land again, he breathed the new Kohro air, and let out a sigh of relief.

Zecher was a teenage boy of 16 years. His outfit consisted of running shoes that his mother gave him, blue jeans, and a blue vest covering a black shirt. He had a tan face with shocking green eyes, and messy black hair. This black hair was covered by a blue hat that had a black area on the front with a green Pokeball symbol on it. On his back, Zecher wore a backpack with his necessities, and carried his six pokeballs on his belt.

"So... this is Mistenix Town."

Zecher stared out at the beginning town of Mistenix Town. Aside from the port, the town wasn't much. At the port, there were several small marine shops, and a few seaside houses. Deeper in the town, houses seemed to be scattered amidsts several trees in forests, with large fields also scattered around. There were also many children and trainers that had mostly water and grass pokemon like Mudkips and Turtwigs.

"Professor Rowan told me to go visit Professor Alm at her lab. There, she'll tell me how the Battle Region works."

Zecher began walking to the laboratory, which was not hard to spot. Similar to Oak's lab, Alm's lab was at the top of a large hill. Zecher merely began walking towards the hill.

After a few minutes, Zecher finally reached the Alm hill. At the base of the hill, there was a gate that served as the entrance. Just as Zecher was about to enter the gate...

"Out of the way, boy!"

"Whoa!"

A woman wearing a lab coat practically _flew_ past Zecher and ran up to the laboratory. As she ran, she left behind a cloud of dust, which caused Zecher to cough.

"Professor Alm! Aw, man!"

An adult male also wearing a lab coat ran to the gate, where he stared at the professor with disbelief. He then looked at Zecher with an apologetic face.

"Sorry about Professor Alm. Pokemon tend to get her all worked up. She also kind of has two distinct personalities. One minute she could be voraciously studying and not talking, and the other, she'll be dressing up her pokemon and obsessing over them!"

"It's no problem. I know other people who are like that," Zecher replied. "Actually, I'm beginning a journey here. Professor Rowan told me to meet Professor Alm about the Battle Region."

"Oh, you know Professor Rowan?" The man inquired. "I'll be glad to introduce you to Alm. By the way, my name is Tom!"

-I-

After introductions, Zecher and Tom began walking up the hill to the lab. Just as they were about to open the door, it flew right open!

"Got my camera! It's picture tiiiiiime!"

Professor Alm zipped past Zecher and Tom, and sprinted to the back of the lab.

"Aw, professor!" Tom said with a slight hint of irritation.

They walked to the back of the lab, where Alm was located with a bunch of pokemon.

"Ah, Tom! And... boy! You're just in time watch me take pictures of these marvelous pokemon!" Alm said excitedly.

Zecher took a moment to look at the pokemon the professor was obsessing over. They all appeared to be Eevee and the Eeveelutions. There was an Eevee, a Jolteon, a Flareon, an Umbreon, an Espeon, a Glaceon, and a Leafeon. All the Eeveelutions were there except for Vaporeon.

"This picture is going to be a fantastic cover for Pokemon in Vogue! Eevee, plus the Eeveelutions! How wonderful!" Professor Alm said happily with a tear in her eye.

"Uh, professor, you're missing one," Tom pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Alm began counting the pokemon. "Glaceon, Flareon, Umbreon... Oh no! Where'd my Vaporeon go!?"

"Don't you remember, professor? You let your son borrow it for the week!" Tom said shaking his head.

"But with no Vaporeon, there's so picture! And if there's no picture... waaaaaaaah!"

Professor Alm broke down and sunk to the ground crying her eyes out. She was also making sounds that a Bansheemon would make if it existed.

"Poor Professor... maybe I can help!" Zecher exclaimed. "Come on out, Vaporeon!"

Zecher threw his Vaporeon's pokeball in the air. The pokeball opened, and a great flash of light came out of it as Vaporeon was released.

"Vaaaay!"

"Professor, if you want, you can borrow _my_ Vaporeon for your picture," Zecher offered.

Professor Alm stopped crying and stared at Zecher. Zecher uncomfortably stared back. Tom sighed and went into the lab. Alm stared at Zecher for a few **minutes**, and afterwards suddenly...

"Oh, thank you, boy!"

Professor Alm cried that out loud, jumped and embraced Zecher a bit too hard.

"Can't...breath..." Zecher huffed out.

After letting go of Zecher, "Alright, Vaporeon! Get inbetween Flareon and Jolteon!" Alm ordered.

Vaporeon did as told. Soon, the pokemon were in two lines. Eevee was at the front in the first line, and Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon (in that order) were in the second line.

"Alright, everyone! Say, 'Alm is wonderful'!"

"Ee!"

"Eon! (all eeveelutions)"

_Click!_

-II-

"So, Professor Rowan told you to meet me, is that right, Zecher?"

Zecher and the professor were now in a small loft in the lab. The loft consisted of two small couches, a TV, and several bookshelves. The two were having tea. Professor Alm also changed to another personality, which was a quite, polite, and sincere person.

"Yep! Last month, I competed in the Sinnoh League Competition, and I won!" Zecher bragged. "But even that isn't enough to get me to stop and rest!"

"Ah, and by this and the fact that you came here to Kohro, that means you're going to challenge the Battle Region, right?" Alm asked.

"That's right! So, Professor Rowan told me to ask you about how it works," Zecher explained.

"I'll be glad to tell you. I assume you're familiar with the Kanto Battle Frontier, which was originally going to be on one island in Hoenn, but moved to Kanto. I also assume you're familiar with the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, which is in Sinnoh's Battle Park. By the way, there is still debate on whether the Sinnoh Frontier should stay in one area or spread across a region like the Kanto Frontier. Anyway, the Kohro Region's Battle Region is similar to that. You want to take notes?"

"Nah, I'm good. Keep going!" Zecher said with excitement.

"Ok. The Battle Region consists on 8 battle facilities, as opposed to the 7 or 5 facilities from Kanto and Sinnoh. These 8 facilities are located in 8 cities in the Kohro Region, like gyms. Unlike gyms, before you can challenge a Region Brain, who is the leader of a facility, you must first pass a test related to pokemon. This test could be a writted exam, a battle against some of the Brain's apprentices, or something else. After completing this exam, you are allowed to challenge the Region Brain to a battle. Should you win, an Initial will be bestowed upon you. Initials are the Battle Region equivalents to Badges, Symbols, and Prints. Your goal is to obtain all 8 Initials. Once you have done so, you have conquered the Battle Region!"

"Whew! That's long! But I think I get the gist of it. It's basically the same as getting 8 badges, but there is a test first, right?" Zecher asked.

"Correct! Also, the Region Brains are much tougher than gym leaders. Be careful, as some of the Brains are known to be friends to certain legendary pokemon that will gladly fight under the Brains' commands," Alm warned.

"Legendary pokemon battles, huh?" Zecher wondered. "Not only will those battles be tough, they'll be fun!"

"Great!" Alm said happily.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Oh! It seems I'm getting a video call!"

-III-

"Um, hello? Is this Professor Alm's office?" There was a young girl on the video screen. She had blue hair that was covered with a white beanie that had a pink pokeball print on it. She also wore a black minidress with a white undershirt.

"Yes, sweetie. How can I help you?" Alm asked sweetly.

"Dawn? Is that you?" Zecher exclaimed with surprise.

"Onii-san! You made it to Battle Region!" Dawn cried happily.

"Yeah! I see you're still practicing your Japanese, little sis," Zecher chuckled.

"Yep! Oh, someone wants to talk to you," Dawn said as she handed the phone to someone else.

"Zech! Long time, no battlin!" The trainer Ash Ketchum said to Zecher through the phone.

"Ash! Hey! How've you been!" Zecher greeted.

"Oh, you know! Since you beat me in the Sinnoh League, I've been training some more for our next battle!" Ash boasted. "So, you're taking on the Battle Region?"

"That's right! I'm gonna conquer it, just like how you conquered the Kanto Frontier!" Zecher replied.

"Well, train hard! Be your strongest for when we battle again!" Ash ordered as he handed the phone back to Dawn.

"What he said, big brother! Be careful out there!" Dawn said with concern.

"I will! Oh, and try not to be alone with that Ash character, okay?" Zecher asked jokingly.

"Hey!" Ash yelled as he fell to the ground out of shock of what Zecher said.

"Gross!" Dawn screamed as she made alot of 'blech' sounds.

"Haha! Kidding! See you guys!" Zecher laughed as he hung up the phone.

"Your friends are quite the characters," Alm inquired. "Anyway, the closest facility is the Battle Blaster in Glacier Village. You should head there."

-IV-

"Thanks for everything professor! See you!" Zecher yelled as he ran down the hill, away from the lab.

"Good luck, Zecher!" Tom called out. "So... how do you think he'll do?"

"...He'll do just amazing. His dedication to pokemon, his bravery and courage, and his eagerness to bond and have fun... he may have what it takes to become the first champion of Kohro.

As they talked, they stared at Zecher running to Glacier Village, with his trusty out-of-pokeball Crobat flying right next to him. He could only imagine the challenges he will face, as his expectations will soon be above and beyond.

-**In the next chapter, Zecher will arrive at Glacier Village, where he will challenge the Battle Blaster. Let's hope he does well! Also, I had to reupload Chapter 1 due to an error I found. Hopefully it's gone now! Please review! If you have any good ideas I could add to the story, give a shout out!-**


	3. Glacier Village 1: New Rival

Chapter 3: Glacier Village 1 - New Rival

"Whew! Glacier Village!"

After a day of traveling through the forest and getting lost, Zecher finally reached Glacier Village, home to the Battle Blaster. The village was a small town were everyone pretty much knew everyone else. There were several small neighborhoods with mostly white houses. All the stores and interesting parts of the village were located in Glacier Plaza, at the center of the village.

"Cro. Cro..." Crobat wheezed out as it fell to the ground.

"Oh, Crobat! I'd better get you to the pokemon center," Zecher said.

Returning Crobat back to his pokeball, Zecher began heading towards Glacier Plaza, where the pokemon center waited. When he reached the plaza, he noticed a large crowd of people crowding around a person.

"Wow! You're so cool!"

"You beat Kemmy! He's supposed to be the best trainer in the town!"

A whole bunch of people were crowding and praising a pokemon trainer for defeating this 'Kemmy' person. Zecher peered through the crowd, and believed he saw a girl, who apparently liked the attention. He decided to pay it no mind, and continued running to the pokemon center.

-I-

"Okay, Zecher! All your pokemon are healthy and ready to go!"

Nurse Joy happily handed Zecher a tray with his pokeballs in it. Zecher, in return, happily accepted them. One was missing, but Zecher didn't notice.

"Thanks a lot, Nurse Joy! I don't know what'd I do without this center!"

"It's no problem! Just try not to overstress you pokemon, but still keep doing your best!"

Zecher nodded, and left the nurse. He then went back into the waiting area, and sat down in a chair.

"Alright, Vaporeon! Looks like you're my out-of-pokeball pokemon of the day!"

Zecher aimed Vaporeon's pokeball at the ground, a light flashed out of the ball, and Vaporeon came out.

"Vaaay!"

Zecher laid back in his chair, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He then looked at the thermometer on the wall. It read **83 F**.

Nurse Joy pulled out a microphone, which was connected to the pokemon center's intercom. She then said, "Sorry, folks. The air conditioning is broken. A Pikachu somehow got inside the wall and bit the air conditioning's circuit. A maintenance crew should be arriving in an hour or so."

"I've got to beat this heat!" Zecher resolved. "Vaporeon, use Ice Beam on me!"

"Vay!" Unfortunately, Zecher forgot to tell Vaporeon to use only a minimum of its power. Thus, Vaporeon shot a powerful Ice Beam, which completely froze Zecher up into a huge block of ice.

"Maybe..I should have been...more specific..." Zecher squeezed out.

-II-

"Champ!"

Machamp let out a (weak) Karate Chop on the now frozen Zecher Scott. A small crack in the ice block formed, and in a matter of seconds, the ice block fell apart with a shivering Zecher.

"Thhhhhanks,Mmmmmachammmp." Zecher chattered. "Yyou know, in a way, this solves my heat problem!"

"Champ." The no-nonsense Machamp turned away from Zecher, touched its pokeball, and flashed back in.

"Vaporeon, you and the others need to get Machamp to lighten up," Zecher suggested.

"Vay?"

_"You're so awesome!"_

_"Can I see your Initial?"_

"What's with the noise?" Zecher wondered.

Zecher stared back outside. Apparently, there was still a crowd crowding around the girl from before. This sight slightly annoyed Zecher.

"Man, what's up with those people practically _worshipping_ that girl?"

"Her name is Aria Dawson," Nurse Joy pointed out.

"Huh?"

"She's a 17 year old pokemon trainer. People are impressed with Aria because she just recently defeated Kemmy, the Region Brain of Glacier Village, and received his Initial."

"A year older than me, and she's stuck up. She's bragging around that Initial like she's a celebrity," Zecher muttered loudly.

"Maybe you should try battling her. Stuck up people can't refuse a challenge," Joy suggested.

"Eh, I don't know..."

Aria was now at the entrance of the center. After blowing a few more kisses to the crowd, she entered the center. Zecher decided to take a good look at the year older girl. Aria had long, blonde hair that reached down to her back. She had a slightly pale, slightly tan face absolutely free of zits or wrinkles. Her eyes were a sparkling blue. In height, she seemed to be about 2 inches shorter than Zecher. She was wearing a green shirt with a Pikachu on the cover. She was also wearing a small, blue miniskirt.

Zecher looked at the older woman, and was surprised to feel that his cheeks were hot, signaling that he was blushing. He shook it off, and looked away from the girl. Aria then went up to Nurse Joy.

"Hey, Nurse! Check out my Initial!" Aria held up a small, platinum token-like object. It had the letters _N A _bulging in the middle.

"Yes, Aria. You've shown me several times," Nurse Joy said with a hint of annoyance.

Zecher rolled his eyes at the stuck up girl. He sighed, and decided to count his pokeballs. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ..._ Zecher jumped up when he didn't feel his sxth pokeball, which held his Salamence.

"Oh, right!" Nurse Joy looked at the pokeball in her hand, and realized she forgot to give it back to Zecher. "Here's your Salamence, Zecher!"

Joy threw the pokeball to Zecher, who caught it easily.

"So, your name's Zecher."

Aria began walking towards Zecher. Zecher began feeling a heat of tension coming from her, and began to feel uncomfortable.

"You got a Salamence, huh? They're pretty strong," Aria said with a smile. "It must have been hard to capture a Salamence."

"For your information, I captured this when it was still a Bagon at Meteor Falls in Hoenn. After training it for a long time, it _then_ evolved into Salamence," Zecher retorted.

"You need to train? My pokemon are naturally strong," Aria scoffed. "You see this?" Aria showed Zecher her Initial. "I beat the Region Brain easily, and won this Initial easily."

"Geez, you think you're a celebrity for winning **one** Initial," Zecher retaliated. "For your information, I practically **owned** the Sinnoh League Competition, and won!"

"Such an amateur," Aria said shaking her head, but keeping a smile. "**I** won both the Hoenn League Competition _and_ the Johto Silver Conference."

Zecher could only look at her with astonishment. "...Fine. I'll admit, that's really impressive."

Aria then laughed, and said, "I bet you're trying to conquer the Battle Region! I bet you haven't even gotten 1 Initial!"

"I just got here 2 days ago!" Zecher replied angrily.

"Big deal! I got this Initial the _1st_ day I began my journey!"

Zecher couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed one of his pokeballs, and thrust it out in front of him. "If you're so tough, then battle me, and just try to win!"

Aria, in return, took out one of her pokeballs, and also thrust it out in front of her. "Deal!" The challenge was accepted.

-III-

Zecher and Aria were now in the back of the pokemon center, in a small battlefield. They looked at each other with fierce fires in their eyes.

"3 on 3. No substitutions." Aria ordered.

"I choose you!" The two cried out as they each threw out a pokeball.

"Luxray!" Zecher's Luxray flashed out of its pokeball. "Lux!"

"Meganium!" Aria's Meganium came out with a hug flash. "Mega!"

Luxray and Meganium faced each other, not making one move. Then...

"Luxray! Bite!"

Luxray lunged forward with its teeth baring. It lunged on Meganium's back and sunk its teeth into Meganium's petal.

"Meg!" Meganium cried out.

Aria stared up at the bright sky. She noted on how it was a really 'Sunny Day'. She smiled.

"Solarbeam!"

With the bright sky shining above, Meganium did not have to charge. Its flower petals shined, with the shocked Luxray not knowing what to do. Suddenly, a bright, powerful Solarbeam flashed out of the flower neck, knocking Luxray off and dealing a large amount of damage.

"L-lux..." Luxray huffed weakly.

"Ha! Is this the best you can do? I can't imagine how you won the Sinnoh League!" Aria laughed.

"Hmm..." Zecher didn't respond.

"Slam, Mega!"

Meganium rushed forward, and prepared to slam into the _apparently_ weakened Luxray.

"Heh. Luxray. Charge Beam."

Luxray, jumping up and seeming very healthy, released a super-effective Charge Beam from its mouth, which severely damaged Meganium.

"Meg...a..." Meganium cried as it lay on the ground.

Zecher stuck his hand out, and made a fist as he said, "Thunder."

Luxray suddenly became overwhelmed with bright, blue electricity. With a great cry, Luxray unleashed the powerful Thunder on the defeated Meganium.

"Mega!!!" Meganium cried as the Thunder completely shocked it, despite the attack's disadvantage on Grass types. With a thud, Meganium fell to the ground, defeated.

"Awesome job, Luxray!" Zecher said, congratulating Luxray. He then looked at Aria, and merely said, "Next?"

Aria chuckled, and said, "Interesting. You're tougher than I thought. However, you're still not as tough as me! Go Garchomp!"

"Garchomp!" The dragon type bellowed as it was released.

"Garchomp! Earthquake!"

Garchomp then flew up in the air, and flew back down to the earth at sonic speed. Its great impact caused as earthquake to occur. This quake caused part of the ground to rise up, and slam into Luxray.

"Luxray! No!"

Luxray could not take any more damage. It lay there, defeated.

Aria looked at Zecher with a smile, and mockingly said, "Next?"

"Looks like I'll have to fight dragon with dragon! Go Salamence!"

"Roar!" Salamence roared as it was released.

"Dragon Rush!" Both trainers ordered.

The two dragons rushed at each other with a great Dragon Rush. Both attacks hit, and the pokemon were sent flying back. As dragon attacks are super effective against dragon types, both pokemon were weakened.

"Salamence! Draco Meteor!"

"Garchomp! Hyper Beam!"

A black ball of energy formed on Salamence's head, and meteors flew out and targeted Garchomp. Garchomp released a huge amount of energy from its mouth. Both attacks hit their targets again, and both pokemon went down.

"Looks like we're down to our last pokemon," Aria pointed out.

"Hmph. Go, Vaporeon!"

"Go, Espeon!"

Zecher's Vaporeon and Aria's Espeon flashed out in great lights.

"Vaporeon!"

"Espe!"

"Vaporeon! Hydro Pump!"

A blast of water came rushing out of Vaporeon's mouth, which aimed at Espeon. Espeon wasn't doing anything until...

"Psychic!"

Espeon used its Psychic to stop the Hydro Pump. It then turned the attack around, and struck Vaporeon.

"V-vay..."

"Don't give up, Vaporeon!"

"Psybeam!"

Espeon let loose a deal of psychic power out of its head, which was aiming to hit Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon! Ice Beam on the ground!"

Vaporeon shot an Ice Beam on the ground all the way to Espeon's feet. It used the ice path to quickly slide its way to Espeon.

"Iron Tail!"

Vaporeon's tail began to shine, and landed a powerful hit on Espeon.

"Espe!"

"End with Giga Impact!"

Vaporeon began to glow intensely, and imediately rammed itself into Espeon. The impact was so powerful, Espeon was knocked back all the way into a tree. With the battle over, Aria rushed to Espeon and picked it up.

"You did great, Espe. Time for a nap," Aria said comfortingly as she returned Espeonn to its pokeball. Zecher looked on in interest.

"Huh. And I thought you only cared about your pokemon for their strength," Zecher claimed.

Aria smiled, flipped her hair back, and said, "Hmph! You didn't think they got so powerful by only training, did you?"

"I guess," Zecher said with a shrug.

"Anyway, I'll admit it was impressive how you beat me. I can see how you beat the Sinnoh League."

"Well, I'm glad you finally acknowledge me!" Zecher said, throwing his arms up in relief.

"You know, I like a good rival," Aria said with a devilish smile. Wait, a devilish, _seductive_ smile?

"Good luck at the Battle Blaster," Aria said as she began to walk past Zecher.

As Aria passed Zecher, she got close to him, and whispered in his ear, _"Can't wait to see you again."_ She then continued walking away to continue on her journey.

Zecher stared at Aria with disbelief. He felt himself furiously blushing, and he felt his heart racing. Once she was out of sight, he snapped himself out of it, and began to walk towards the pokemon center. He set aside thoughts of Aria, and looked to his goal - beat the Battle Blaster. He would have to wait until tomorrow, but by then, he would be good and ready.

-IV-

Aria was walking away with a load of thoughts. _Why did I smile like that? Why did I whisper in his ear like that?_ Aria turned back and barely saw Zecher entering the pokemon center. _I respect him. He's a good battler. The only thing I feel for him is respect._ Aria turned away, and continued walking to the next town, and the next facility.

-**Alright! Zecher has a new rival! Anyway, Zecher will finally challenge the Battle Blaster in the next chapter! Here's a spoiler: The Region Brain's title will be the "Blaster Operative."-**


	4. Glacier 2: Blast Off

Chapter 4: Glacier 2 - Blast Off

"The Battle Blaster..."

Zecher stared at the Battle Blaster in front of him. The Battle Blaster was an enormous building composed of four huge floors. At the very top of the top floor, there was an enormous cannon aiming at the sky. This cannon had a picture of a Moltres on it. From the outside, the building appeared to be made of precious metals such as platinum and silver. These metals made streaking patterns across the sides of the building, making it truely stand out among Glacier Village.

"Heh. Cool. Now... time for my Initial."

Zecher began sprinting to the bottom entrance, with great amounts of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Unfortunately, he failed to see a closed sign inside on the door. Thus, he ended up running into the door.

_Crash!_

"Owww..." Zecher moaned as a huge bump appeared on his head. He began to rub it. "How can it be closed? I was so pumped! If I don't get this Initial, I can't keep up with Aria!"

Zecher found himself thinking about Aria again. He remembered the seductive smile she gave him yesterday, He also thought about how she got close to him and whispered in his ear.

"No, NO! Die evil thoughts, die away!" Zecher screamed as he began punching himself on his head, creating three more large bumps on his head.

"Owww..."

"Hey, Zecher! I'd thought I would find you here!"

Zecher looked behind him. He was surprised to see Professor Alm walking his in his direction.

"Professor? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came here to get back my- uh, why are you sitting on the ground and punching yourself?" Alm questioned.

"Uh, I was upset that the Blaster was closed, then I started thinking evil thoughts about- never mind," Zecher explained.

"What are you talking about?" Alm began walking to the door, and looked at the sign. "Aw, that idiot!"

Alm stood about two feet away from the door, raised her head, and delivered a Mega Kick to the door with about as much strength as a Hitmonlee. The door crashed down.

Inside, there was a small lobby. There, a bored, young, male adult was sitting on a chair at a computer with headphones on. The moment the door crashed down, he got so shocked, he fell back in his chair.

"H-hey! What's going on!?"

Alm began storming towards the man. Zecher looked on with a face that just read 'What the Heck?'

Alm went to the terrified man, grabbed him by the ear, and began yelling at him. "You idiot! Do you realize you left a 'closed' sign on your door? Well, do you!!!?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" The man then looked at the door, and saw his mistake. "Oh, that explains why no one, not even my employees were coming in!"

Alm glared at him, and slapped his face. _Hard._

"Ow..."

"Now, where's my Vaporeon?" Alm demanded.

"Wait, _your_ Vaporeon?" Zecher interrupted. "I thought you said you let your son borrow your Vaporeon."

"Well, I am her son!" Alm let go of the man, who then stood up and introduced himself. "Greetings, and welcome to the Battle Blaster! I am the Blaster Operative, Kemmy! I am also the son of the famous Kohro Professor Alm!"

Kemmy was a tall, 20 year old man. He was about 5 inches taller than Zecher. He had beige colored hair, which was tied back in a ponytail. He wore a white, sleeveless t-shirt that had the illusion that it was covered by a jacket. He wore black gloves that didn't cover his fingers. He also wore black pants that were a bit torn, and had chains in the pockets. Lastly, he wore gray, clunky boots.

"Oh, so you're the Region Brain! I'm Zecher Scott, and I'm challenging the Battle Blaster!" Zecher said with a confident face.

"You left this poor young man punching himself, thinking he wouldn't get a chance to get your Initial!" Alm yelled, slapping her son on the back of his head.

"Ah, geez ma! Could ya stop!" Kemmy groaned. He then turned to Zecher and said, "So, you want my Initial? Before you get a chance to battle me and win it, you'll have to first pass a test."

"I know that! And I'm ready for it!" Zecher said with confidence.

"Okay then! Follow me."

-I-

Zecher and Professor Alm followed Kemmy to the elevator. Inside, Kemmy pressed the '3F' button, bringing them to the third floor. On the third floor, there were many, _many _computers and televisions. Alm told Zecher it was Kemmy's game room. Zecher also noted a large tube in the very center of the floor that seemed large enough to hold the Blaster's cannon. Kemmy led the two to a room that had the biggest television screen and the most advanced computer in the entire village.

"Your test is going to be... a video game!" Kemmy announced.

"Awesome! I'm great at games!" Zecher said.

"To win this, you'll have to be uber-awesome at gaming!" Kemmy proudly said. "This is going to be a virtual reality game. Here is what will happen: Meteors are threatening to attack the Earth. In the virtual reality world, you must find a pokemon to help you. You must find this pokemon within a time limit, for after the timer reaches 0:00, the meteors will begin raining down. With your pokemon, you must destroy every meteor that comes your way. If you are able to protect the Earth for the entire time limit, you win. However, if even _one_ meteor hits Earth, it's game over."

Zecher stepped up to the computer, and placed the virtual reality helmet on his head.

"Alright it's time!" Kemmy went up to the computer, and pressed _ENTER_.

_"Game on."_

-II-

Zecher found himself in a mysterious land. Everything was absolutely mixed up! There was snow, forests, deserts, and lakes all right next to each other! Although completely absent of humans other than himself, there was a myriad of pokemon. Rhyperiors, Dragonites, you name it! Everything looked so peaceful. Then suddenly, _it_ happened.

The sky grew dark. Thunderstorms began brewing. It began raining _and _snowing. Pokemon were running everywhere. Zecher looked up into the sky. Up high, he could see the faint silhouettes of large meteors. The meteor shower was about to begin. Suddenly, a satellite-like machine appeared out of nowhere. It had a timer that read 10:00.

**READY. SET. GO.**

9:59

Zecher began running to find a pokemon to help him destroy the meteors. As he ran, he touched his belt. Instead of finding his six pokeballs, he found one Master Ball. This would mean he actually _could_ capture any one pokemon he needed. Zecher began scanning the horizon.

"Walrein can't help me. Uh, Electivire's Thunder can't reach that high. Flygon's Hyper Beam likely isn't strong enough."

4:59

Zecher desperately ran through each horizon. The desert Hippowdon wouldn't work, the snow Abomasnow wouldn't cooperate, and the ocean Lapras's attacks just couldn't reach high into the sky.

1:59

Racing against the clock, Zecher sprinted into the forest. Suddenly, he saw some pokemon flying out and being thrown out of the forest. Deciding whatever caused the pokemon to fly out was powerful, Zecher ran deeper into the forest. At the center, he saw a powerful Darkrai. Somehow, the Darkrai managed to use Spacial Rend on a Garchomp and Roar of Time on a Dragonite.

"That Darkrai is perfect!"

Seeing Zecher, the Darkrai began to use Dark Void. Zecher managed to get away before the void swallowed him up.

"Go, Master Ball!"

Zecher threw the ultimate Master Ball at the unique Darkrai. He hit his mark, and the Darkrai was captured.

0:00

The meteor shower began. The meteors could now be seen. The satellite had a new timer that read 8:00.

**METEOR SHOWER... NOW.**

-

"No way! He caught a Darkrai! Not even I have been able to do that !" Kemmy exclaimed.

"This boy doesn't seem like he'll ever cease to amaze me," Alm said with a smile.

-

7:59

"Go, Darkrai!"

The Darkrai was released. Prepared to battle the meteors, it looked to Zecher for orders.

"Use Psychic on me to help me fly! Let's go up into the sky!"

Darkrai used Psychic, which allowed Zecher to fly. They both flew into the sky, preparing to destroy the meteors.

7:01

"Spacial Rend!"

Darkrai began using the normally Palkia-unique attack, and began destroying the meteors by the hundreds. Huge amounts of debris came crashing down (the debris doesn't count as meteors hitting Earth).

4:59

"Roar of Time!"

Using the normally Dialga-unique move, Darkrai used the power of time to destroy more hundreds of meteors. More debris fell down, Zecher was almost hit with some debris, but Darkrai pushed him away and saved him.

"Thanks a lot, Darkrai!"

2:00

"This is the end! Dark Void!"

Darkrai used the powerful Dark Void to create an enormous void in the sky. This void captured the meteors, and sent them elsewhere. The Earth was saved.

0:00

-

"...Zech, I'll admit. The way you handled those meteors, that was really impressive."

Zecher took off the virtual reality helmet. With a big grin, he said, "Looks like I _am _uber-awesome!"

"Well, get ready. You can't get my Initial yet. There's one test left - a battle."

-III-

Kemmy took Zecher and the professor back to the elevator. There, he pressed '4F'. They arrived at the fourth floor, which was revealed to be a large battlefield. Kemmy then went to the wall and pressed an unknown button.

_Buzz!_

The ceiling began to part. The sky was slowly shown. The Moltres cannon was lowered into an enormous tube at the bottom of the floor (apparently, the tube _was_ for the cannon). Soon, with the shining sky blazing above, the battlefield was clear.

Zecher went to the other side of the battlefield, and faced Kemmy with a fierce face.

"Alright! I, Blaster Operative Kemmy, accept your challenge to a battle!"

A referee soon came out, and went to the edge of the field. "The challenger Zecher Scott of Sunyshore City will battle Blaster Operative Kemmy. 4 on 4. Only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

"My almighty Venusaur, come out and reign supreme!

"Saur!" Kemmy's Venusaur roared out as it flashed out of its pokeball.

"Crobat! It's your turn to shine!"

"Cro!"

"The challenger may have the first attack."

"Crobat! Air Cutter!"

Crobat rapidly flashed its wings. As strong slashes of air formed, they began targetting the Venusaur. Although they hit, the Venusaur didn't seem to break a sweat.

"Saur."

"It didn't work!" Zecher cried out.

"Heh," Kemmy snapped his fingers and said, "Venus. Razor Leaf."

From its mushroom-like back, Venusaur unleashed a barrage of Razor Leaves. all these leaves sliced through Crobat, leaving it weakened.

"Cr-cro..."

"Don't give up! Use Supersonic!"

Crobat went up and shot supersonic rays at the Venusaur.

"Protect yourself! Use your back!"

Venusaur went down and attempted to block the rays using its enormous back. This worked, which caused Venusaur to let out a chuckle of triumph. However, this chuckle went away when it saw Crobat right next to it.

"Wha-What!"

"Crobat! Use Shadow Ball!"

Crobat created a large blob of black energy. It then lobbed this at Venusaur, where it hit its face.

"S-saur..."

Zecher punched the air and ordered, "End with Hyper Beam!"

Crobat's mouth began glowing a bright orange color. Sending a super powerful Hyper Beam at Venusaur while directly in front of it, Venusaur went down.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Crobat wins!"

Kemmy returned Venusaur to its pokeball. "You did great, old pal." _This is one impressive kid._ "Go, Ampharos!"

"Aam!" The Ampharos flashed right out of its ball.

"Hmm...return, Crobat!" Zecher returned Crobat back to its pokeball. "Go, Machamp!"

"Champ!" The tough and serious Machamp came out and prepared for a mighty battle.

"Machamp, use Low Kick!"

The Machamp began rushing towards the Ampharos, its legs pumping (literally). Unfortunately, Zecher forgot to take into account that Machamp wasn't exactly the fastest pokemon alive.

"Ha! Look how _fast_ he's moving," Kemmy said sarcastically. "Ampharos, Discharge!"

"Am!" Ampharos began glowing with yellow electricity. In a great discharge, the electricity was unleashed and transferred onto Machamp.

"Ch-champ!" Machamp cried out as the electricity overwhelmed it.

"Finish him with Outrage!"

"What! But that's a dragon-type move!" Zecher exclaimed.

"Am..." Ampharos began glowing angrily and intensely. In an outrage, Ampharos proceeded to slam into the paralyzed Machamp, and hit its mark.

"Champ..."

"Machamp is unable to battle! Ampharos wins!"

Zecher returned Machamp back. _Maybe I shouldn't have switched out pokemon._ "Go, Crobat!"

The Crobat returned to the battlefield.

"Hyper Beam!"

Crobat performed another Hyper Beam, hoping that the same tactics would work again. However, Ampharos's next attack was a little bit faster.

"Thundershock!"

Ampharos's Thundershock hit Crobat before its Hyper Beam could even take off. Not only did Crobat take damage, but it got paralyzed.

"C-cro..."

"Outrage!"

Ampharos began glowing again, and rammed itself into the helpless Crobat.

"Cro!" Crobat was damaged badly. However, it was still not defeated.

"Ampharos! Outrage aga- huh?"

Ampharos began acting oddly. It was moving clumsily, and it didn't seem to have a sense of direction.

"Oh, no! Outrage caused Ampharos to become confused!"

"Look, Crobat! You're not paralyzed anymore!"

Crobat realized what Zecher said was true. The previous attack caused Crobat to become unparalyzed.

"End with Cross Poison!"

Crobat sped towards the confused Ampharos. Its wings glowing a bright purple, it struck the electric pokemon, and defeated it.

"Ampharos is unable to battle! Crobat wins!"

Kemmy returned Ampharos back to its pokeball. _This kid is amazing. Possible even more amazing than that blonde girl that challenged me a few months ago _**(This is not an error. The blonde's challenge with Kemmy will be explained later on.)** Kemmy looked at Professor Alm and said, "Hey, ma! I'll be using your pokemon!" Kemmy looked at Zecher again and called out, "Go, Vapy!"

"Vaporeon!" Professor Alm's Vaporeon (nickname Vapy) came out in a great flash.

"Cross Poison!"

Crobat swooped in and prepared to perform a Cross Poison. However, just as it was about to hit Vapy, it stopped, and appeared to be paralyzed.

"Oh, no! Crobat was inflicted by Ampharos's Static from the previous attack!"

"That's what I was hoping for!" Kemmy happily said. "Ice Beam!"

Vapy let out a powerful Ice Beam, which not only froze Crobat, but defeated it as well.

"Crobat is unable to battle! Vaporeon wins!"

Zecher returned Crobat to its pokeball. "You deserve a good rest. Now it looks like I'll have to battle with my Vaporeon!"

The water pokemon came out of its pokeball. "Vay!"

"Aurora Beam!"

Both Vaporeons let out strong Aurora Beams from their mouths. The Aurora Beams clashed, which caused an explosion to occur. The shellshock from this explosion hit both Vaporeons.

"Vapy! Dig!"

Vapy dug down into the ground. Not knowing where Vapy would come out, Vaporeon looked around anxiously.

"This won't stop us! Vaporeon, use Water Gun at that hole in the ground!"

Vaporeon released a powerful burst of water into the gun. This water was enough to push Vapy out of its hole, and in the clear.

"Iron Tail!"

"Vapy, block with your Iron Tail!"

Both Vaporeons used Iron Tail, and once again clashed with each other. The impact of the tails caused both pokemon to be pushed back. Both pokemon looked very tired. Only one more attack could end both of them...

"Muddy Water, Vaporeon!"

"Hyper Beam, Vapy!"

Vapy unleashed a powerful Hyper Beam. Vaporeon covered itself with a shield of Muddy Water, which it also shot at Vapy. The STAB (Same Type Attack Bonus) appeared to be just enough for Muddy Water to come at odds with Hyper Beam. Neither side appeared to be giving up. Eventually, the attacks gave in, and produced a super-damaging explosion, which caused both pokemon to fly back into the walls.

"Both Vaporeons are unable to battle!"

_Kemmy and I are down to our last pokemon. Is what Professor Alm said true? Is Kemmy...friends with a legendary?_ "I choose you, Salamence!"

"Sala!"

"Heh." Kemmy chuckled as he reached into his pocket. He then pulled out a red feather. This feather appeared to be on fire, with shades of red, orange, and yellow.

"What's that?" Zecher questioned.

"Wait and see." Kemmy looked into the sky, and raised the fiery feather into the sun's rays. "Come help me, my friend of the flames of the past! The blaze of the new generation!"

Suddenly, a dark shadow appeared in the sky. This shadow began to fly towards the battlefield. As the shadow grew closer and closer, its identitiy became known. It was Moltres!

_Oh, man... a legendary battle._ Zecher thought nervously.

"You see, Zech, us Region Brains are well known for connecting to the hearts of pokemon, including legendary pokemon," Kemmy pointed out. "These legendaries are powerful beings that are not meant to be captured. However, they gladly fight by our sides. To show their trust in us, they give us a token to remember them by. This item can also be used to summon them, like how I used this Blazing Feather," Kemmy said holding out his feather. "Now, the true battle can begin!"

"We can't hold back, Salamence! Use Dragonbreath!"

Salamence stared at the legendary Moltres with a fierce fire in its eyes. It then unleashed a powerful Dragonbreath unto the opponent.

"Moltres! Twister!"

Moltres flapped its wings, and let out a spinning Twister. This Twister negated the Dragonbreath, and it also hit Salamence.

"S-sal!"

"Flamethrower!"

Moltres opened its beak, and released a true Flamethrower that even Ho-Oh would be proud of. Flamethrower knocked Salamence out of the Twister, and knocked it to the ground.

"Sal..."

"We've come this far! We can't give up now! Use Draco Meteor!"

Salamence stood back up, and formed a dark ball of energy on its head. It then released a barrage of meteors unto Moltres. Moltres was able to dodge a majority of the meteors. However, in the very end, one of the meteors hit the target.

"Treeeees!"

"You got it!" Zecher then snapped his fingers and said, "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence cried out, and created a Dragon Pulse. It then aimed this pulse at Moltres, which was still falling to the ground from its previous meteor attack.

"Use Endure!"

Moltres covered itself with its wings. It was able to endure the pulses.

"Now, Fire Blast!"

Using a great deal of its energy, Moltres blasted a powerful Fire Blast. Unfortunately for Zecher, this blast hit Salamence directly.

"Sal!" Salamence was knocked down to the ground. Greatly weakened, it seemed like even the smallest attack would bring Salamence down.

"End it with Drill Peck!"

Moltres began speeding towards Salamence, with its beak prepared to destroy the dragon type.

"You gotta have strength for one last attack!" Zecher begged. "Remember your training with Vaporeon!"

Salamence tried to remember the one attack that could end this battle in its favor. The one attack that Vaporeon helped it to perfect. The one attack... it remembered!

"Salamence, use up all of your strength for that last attack! Use it!"

Salamence stood up and looked at the oncoming Moltres. Backed up with its trainer's ultimate confidence, and a fierce strive to win the battle, Salamence mustered up enough strength for one super-powerful and super-effective... Hydro Pump!

"Roar!" Salamence's perfected Hydro Pump blasted straight at the fire-type Moltres.

"Trrreeeeeees!" Moltres was soaked and and blasted with the dragon-type's water attack. Moltres fell to the ground. Seeing that it has finally met its match, Moltres lay down, defeated.

"Moltres is unable to battle! Salamence wins! The victory goes to Zecher Scott!"

"We did it, Salamence!" Zecher began whooping with excitement. He ran over to his Salamence and began hugging it. "You beat Moltres! You're amazing!"

"Roar!" Salamence nudged its head happily against Zecher's head, excited that it had beaten the fire legendary.

Kemmy looked at Moltres, who was now tiredly standing by his side. "You did great, Moltres. I thank you, old friend."

"Treeeees!" Moltres cried out and roared to the sky.

-IV-

"Thank you for a wonderful battle, Zecher!"

Zecher, Kemmy, and Pro. Alm were now back outside the Battle Blaster.

"So, where's Moltres?" Zecher asked.

"It went back to wherever it came from," Kemmy answered. "Zecher, the way you battle was excellent. Your pokemon coordinated their moves just right, and your Salamence defeated Moltres in the nick of time. I am proud to award you the Natural Initial!"

Kemmy held out the Natural Initial for Zecher. Like Aria's, it was a platinum token with the letters _N A _bulging out in the middle. Zecher happily accepted it.

"The Natural Initial is mine!" Zecher cried triumphantly, raising the Initial up into the sky.

-V-

"So, are you going back to the lab?"

"Yes, I am. I got back my Vapy, so I'm returning," Alm answered. "What's next for your agenda, Zecher?"

"Next town, next facility, next Initial!" Zecher replied.

"In that case, you should head on over to the next town, which is Instant Shine City. There, you can challenge the Battle Temple." Alm began walking back home to Mistenix Town. "Good bye, Zecher! Congratulations again!"

"Thanks! Have a good trip!" Zecher yelled out while waving back. Zecher then turned around, and began walking to the pokemon center. His work complete in Glacier Village, he set his sights on the next goal - Instant Shine City, and the Battle Temple.

-**Hooray for Zecher! He won the Natural Initial! In the next chapter, before Zecher reaches Instant Shine City, he'll be making a slight detour (inadvertently). It's probably kind of dumb to add a (seemingly) unimportant filler, but if I go straight to the next city, that'll be a bit too fast! Please review, and thanks for reading!-**


	5. Routeway 2

Chapter 5: Routeway 2

"Ah, this is the life!"

Zecher just recently left the small village of Glacier Village, and is now on his way to Instant Shine City, where he will challenge the Battle Temple. Right now, he is on the road known as Routeway 2, with his Empoleon walking alongside him.

Zecher scanned the route. To his left, there was a thick forest, surely full of bug pokemon. To his right, there was a quiet river flowing along. Seeing the river, he decided to take a rest.

"All right, everyone! Come on out!" Zecher proceeded to release the other five pokemon that were still in their pokeballs. Eventually, they were all out. Zecher then reached into his pack, and took out a large box. He then opened it to reveal a large amount of Poffins, which seemed like they could last Zecher and his pokemon for about three days!

"Dig in, guys!"

Zecher took out a blanket, and threw a bunch of poffins onto it. All the pokemon immediately ran to the food and proceeded to munch on.

"Cro!"

"Vay!"

Zecher's poffins had a special substance in them. This substance added so many nutrients to the poffins, even the biggest pokemon could eat about five to ten poffins and be completely full (Kidding! Wailords and legendaries would need _way more_). After eating about five poffins each, Empoleon, Vaporeon, Luxray, and Crobat were full. After eating about eight poffins, Machamp and Salamence were also full.

The pokemon then moved on to other activities. Salamence decided to rest for a bit. Machamp and Luxray began brawling with each other. Crobat decided to go up to a tree and rest there. Vaporeon and Empoleon were playing in the river.

Zecher put the box and the blanket back into his backpack. "It's amazing how I'm able to fit all this stuff in here!" Zecher then leaned back onto a rock, and began munching on a poffin. He took out his Natural Initial, and began admiring it. He marveled its design, as well as its shining platinum metal. "And pretty soon...I'm going to have seven more."

"Hey, kid! Look out!"

"Huh?" Zecher looked behind him, where the voice was coming from. He saw a boy running towards him. He seemed to have spiky brown hair, and he was wearing a black shirt with jeans.

"Above you!"

Suddenly, Zecher noticed a shadow covering him. He then looked up, and saw an Electivire hurtling towards him!

"Whoa-whoa!" Zecher hurriedly gathered his pack, and hastily rolled out of the way. The Electivire then crashed onto the rock Zecher was leaning on, and obliterated it to pieces. Zecher's pokemon looked on in awe.

The boy then ran over to his Electivire. "Maybe Blastoise's Hydro Cannon hit you a _bit_ too hard." The boy then returned the Electivire to its pokeball. Afterwards, he walked towards Zecher.

"Hey, sorry about that. I was testing out my Blastoise's Hydro Cannon, and it accidentally hit Electivire and threw it across the entire road," he said apologetically.

"No prob, man. I'm just lucky I got out fast enough!"

"I guess i might as well introduce myself. I'm Gary Oak!" Gary held out his hand for Zecher to shake.

Zecher went up to him and shook his hand. "Wait, Gary _Oak?_ You're Professor Oak's grandson, aren't you!?"

"Heh, that's me all right!" Gary laughed while scratching his head.

"It's great to meet you! I'm Zecher Scott!"

"Pleased to meet ya, Zech!" Gary then looked on the ground, and noticed a platinum token on Zecher's foot. "Hey, is that yours?" Gary asked, pointing at Zecher's foot.

"Huh?" Zecher looked at his foot, and noticed his Initial there. "Oh, thanks! I might've lost it if you didn't notice!" Zecher picked up his Initial.

"Hey, isn't that the Initial from the Battle Blaster?" Gary asked.

"It sure is! I won it!" Zecher proudly proclaimed.

"Wait, where have I heard the name _Zecher _before?" Gary pondered. "Oh, now I remember! You beat Ash in the Sinnoh League, and then you went on to beat the entire league, right?"

"Yes, and yes!" Zecher proudly announced. "Wait, you know Ash?"

"He's a rival of mine. Anyway, where are you headed?"

"Instant Shine City. I'm gonna challenge the Battle Temple!"

"That's close to where I'm headed! Mind if I tag along?"

"_No need to worry _about that!"

"Hmm...I think I remember hearing a girl saying that before..."

-I-

"So Gary, what're you doing?"

Zecher and Gary continued walking to the next city, with Zecher's Empoleon walking beside Zecher. Now out of the river area, they were now in a meadow-like area full of green grass and flowers.

"I'm a pokemon researcher, just like pops! Currently, I'm studying the native pokemon of the Kohro Region, and seeing how they interact."

"That's pretty cool! So, you've know Ash and his friends?" Zecher questioned.

"I sure do! Ash, I've known since we were 10 years old! We've been fierce rivals! That Dawn girl, your sister apparently, is a nice person. But, she kind of expects me to be a poet like gramps," Gary said with a nervous laugh.

"She is a pretty huge fan of Oak Poetry." Zecher said.

"I guess. And that Brock guy... I'm not sure what to say. He kind of comes on to every pretty girl he sees. It's funny, yet really weird at the same time."

"I get what you're saying," Zecher said, laughing.

"What about you? Have you ever came on to a girl the way Brock has?" Gary asked.

"Oh, no man!" Zecher said laughing out loud. "I'd never do that! I'm not desperate like he is!"

"Well, what about that Aria girl?"

Zecher stopped laughing. He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at Gary with a terrifying face. "Where the heck did you get that from? How do you even know her?"

"I've come in contact with her two or three times in the past. She's a bit stuck up," Gary said, meaning she was _really_ stuck up. "I recently ran into her about two days ago."

_That was the day I challenged the Battle Blaster, and she was no longer in the village._

"Well, when I ran into her, she was raving on how upset she was that she lost to you in a battle, and, uh, something else. What happened, exactly?" Gary wondered.

-

_**Two Days Earlier**_

_Gary was near the river, looking at two Lumineons that were playing. He was taking notes. _

_"Well, if it isn't Mr. Researcher!"_

_Gary jumped at the loud voice he heard behind him. The voice also scared away the Lumineons, annoying Gary._

_"Who's there?!" Gary looked behind him, and saw the blonde known as Aria. _

_"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Stuck Up!" Gary said mockingly._

_"Uh huh. Whatever." That was all Aria said. She didn't really seem to be in a mood to talk._

_"What? No clever comeback? No dialogue to show you don't care that I call you stuck up?" Gary said with interest._

_"I'm not in the mood, Oak. I'm a bit peeved. I just lost to that Zecher Scott guy!" Aria said, beginning to rave._

_"Wait, are you talking about that guy who won the Sinnoh League?"_

_"That's the guy! He just beat me and my pokemon! He beat me! Me, the person who won both the Hoenn League and the Silver Conference!" Aria said, raving and pacing._

_"He sounds pretty good if he beat you," Gary pointed out._

_Aria stopped pacing. "I hate to agree with you, but you're right. He is a good trainer. I respect Zecher for that."_

_Gary noticed something odd. Aria went straight from a raving madwoman to a person deep in thought. He also noticed that this time, when she said Zecher's name, he saw a slight smile on her face._

_"So, uh... Since he beat you, does that mean you hate the guy?"_

_Aria looked back at Gary. She smiled, and flipped her hair. "Not exactly. Actually, if I had beaten him, I probably would have lost complete interest in him! But since he beat me, I'm actually wondering when's the next time we're gonna meet." Aria said this with a smile while slightly biting her lip. Suddenly, she looked at Gary with a ferocious face. "Don't you dare tell him anything that I said to you just now!"_

_"Oh, please! I don't even know the guy!" Gary scoffed._

_-_

"And that was when she told me not to tell you anything she sai- oh." Gary said, suddenly realizing he blurted out Aria's exact dialogue.

"Oh, whatever! I don't give a Magikarp about what she thinks!" Zecher said, scoffing. However, inside, he felt his heart racing. Empoleon began snickering at Zecher, who in turn, glared at Empoleon.

Gary eyed Zecher with curiosity. Zecher made no move. Gary then shrugged and said, "Eh, whatever." He and Zecher continued walking towards Instant Shine City.

-II-

By this time, Gary and Zecher had been traveling together for about three hours, including a one hour break for lunch. Now, the two found themselves in a dry valley with tall, rocky walls beside them. The two looked to the end of the valley, where they barely saw another small river.

"There's the river I'm looking for! And just beyond that, you can find Instant Shine!"

Zecher and Gary began excitedly running to the river. However, just before they could exit the valley, two Tyranitars suddenly appeared in front of the two, blocking the exit.

"Oh, man! Tyranitars!"

"Come on, Zech! If we don't get rid of these two, we'll never get out of this road! Go, Blastoise!"

"Blas!" Gary's Blastoise arrived, and glared at the Tyranitars. Empoleon went next to Blastoise, joining it in glaring at the Tyranitars.

"Grr..."

Suddenly, both of the Tyranitars began stomping on the ground. They were using Earthquake! With the combined power of two Earthquakes, Blastoise and Empoleon were knocked off balance and fell to the ground.

"Don't stop! Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon!"

"Not yet, Gary! Empoleon, use Surf! Gary, have Blastoise use Hydro Cannon in conjunction with Surf!"

Gary and Blastoise complied. Empoleon covered itself with a water shield, and began spraying water on the ground. Eventually, this water grew high enough, and Empoleon began riding and surfing the water towards the Tyranitars. Blastoise used Hydro Cannon, which, when it combined with Surf, added power and speed to the Surf. The attack ran straight into both of the Tyranitars, causing one of the Tyranitars to run away, defeated. The other, however, stayed with a fierce anger in its eyes.

"You're gonna need to calm down!" Gary exclaimed. Gary then reached into his pack, and took out an Ultra Ball. "Go, Ultra Ball!"

The yellow ball hit the Tyranitar, and it flashed inside. The ball shook one time, and Tyranitar came out.

"Aww! It appeared to be caught!" Zecher said.

Gary threw another Ultra Ball at the Tyranitar. The pokeball shook three times, and then Tyranitar flashed out, angry as ever.

"Shoot! It was so close too!" Zecher angrily said.

The Tyranitar then prepared to ram into Blastoise with a powerful Superpower attack at its disposal. Luckily, Blastoise used Protect, which protected it from Superpower.

"One more time! Go, Ultra Ball!"

Gary threw one more Ultra Ball at Tyranitar. Once inside, the pokeball shook one time. Wait, two times. Hold on, three times! After the third time, the pokeball stopped shaking. Tyranitar stopped fighting back!

"Gotcha! The wild Tyranitar was caught!" Gary happily exclaimed.

-III-

Gary and Zecher were now out of the valley. They were now sitting by the river Gary was previously looking for.

"Looks like you've got a new Tyranitar!"

"Yep! Gary looked at the sky. The sun was just about to set, which meant night time was coming.

Zecher then stood up. "Well, this is goodbye, Gary. I hope I see you again!"

"See ya, Zech! Oh, and if you see Aria, tell her I think she's stuck up!"

"I'll do that for both of us!" Zecher laughed. "Bye!"

Zecher walked away, and waved good bye to Gary. Turning back to his destination, Zecher could hardly contain his excitement of arriving at Instant Shine City. There, his second Initial waited for him.

-**Alright! Zecher actually met Gary, and learned a bit more about a certain blonde on this adventure. Next, Instant Shine! Here's a spoiler: Zecher will meet a character from the Pokemon Adventures/Special Manga. If you want to find out who it is, stay tuned!**-


	6. Instant Shine City 1: Yellow

Chapter 6: Instant Shine City 1 - Yellow

"...This is one metropolis for sure."

Zecher has finally reached Instant Shine City, where the Battle Temple awaits. Zecher stared out the the enormous metropolis known as Instant Shine. The entire city was full of buildings and the latest technology. Skyscrapers seemed to be endlessly rising. Hover trains (on rails) were located both at the bottom of the city, and the "top, second layer" of the city! It seemed like the city was composed of one city on top of another! Despite its vast buildings and technology, the city still had places for nature. At the bottom of the city, there were several parks scattered around, complete with small or large ponds. In these parks, people and pokemon played and had fun.

"Man, this place is so advanced!" Zecher said in awe. "It'll be kind of weird to see an old-school temple in this place."

Zecher decided to do what he usually did: Spend one day just looking around the city and resting, and the second day actually challenging the battle facility.

"I guess I'll go to the pokemon center."

Zecher, knowing he'd likely get lost, saw a large map of the city, and decided to go to it.

"Hmmm...oh! It looks like I'm already closeby to the pokemon center! I just have to keep walking right, and I'll see it eventually."

Zecher began walking to the pokemon center. However, as he was walking, a pokemon suddenly sprinted between his legs.

"Whoa!"

"Chu!"

The pokemon ran between Zecher's legs appeared to be a Pikachu. This Pikachu appeared to be female, as it was wearing a ribbon on its head.

"Wait! Chuchu!"

Zecher looked to his right. There was a girl running to the Pikachu known as Chuchu. This girl had long, yellow hair. She appeared to be wearing a yellow dress-like article of clothing over a black, sleeved undershirt. On this dress was a belt and a pouch. She also appeared to be wearing black pants. One odd feature was that she carried around a fishing rod of sorts.

"Ah, Chuchu!"

Zecher continued looking at the odd girl chasing after her pokemon. Shrugging it off, Zecher continued walking to the pokemon center.

-I-

"Here are all of your pokemon back!"

Zecher thankfully accepted the tray with his pokemon's pokeballs. He made sure to count all six of them this time, so as not to repeat the incident at Glacier Village.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

Zecher looked forward to sitting down and resting after a long day of walking. As he sat down, his out-of-pokeball Luxray sat beside him, also resting.

"Chuchu!"

Zecher recognized the voice. It was the girl from earlier! Suddenly, before he could do anything, a Pikachu jumped onto his head!

"Chu!"

"Wha-What the-?" Zecher jumped up from the couch, which startled the Pikachu.

"Chuuuuuu!"

The Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thundershock, which shocked Zecher everywhere.

"Bzz-Aaaaaaah!"

"Chuchu! Stop it!"

The yellow-haired girl grabbed the Pikachu from the electrically-fried boy. With a greatly apologetic face, she frantically said, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! My Chuchu doesn't normally act like this!"

"It's, uh, BZZ, o, uh, BZZ, kay, BZZ!" Zecher managed to squeeze out.

"Chuchu! Apologize!"

The Pikachu, with an apologetic face, went up to Zecher and nudged his head. Zecher smiled and rubbed Chuchu's head with his hand.

"Oh, it's all right. I know you didn't mean it."

Chuchu went back up to the girl. "Sorry, again. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Yellow! Pleased to meet you!"

"I'm Zecher! I'm glad to meet you too!"

-II-

"So, any idea why Chuchu was acting like that?"

Zecher and Yellow were now sitting in the backyard of the pokemon center, by a small lake. By now, they had gotten better acquainted.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. I...have a friend. A few years ago, he became the champion of the 9th Indigo League Competition. Then suddenly, about a few months ago...he disappeared. I've been looking for him for a long time. Then, I heard rumors that he came here to Kohro. So, I came here looking for him. I guess maybe Chuchu thought you looked like him."

"Hmm. That's harsh."

"So, what are you doing here? Aren't you the Sinnoh League Champ, or something?"

"Well, yeah I am. But now, I'm taking the Battle Region challenge! I'm supposed to obtain 8 Initials! I only have one right now, but I'm going to get my second one here at the Battle Temple in this city."

"Heh. Cool." Yellow then yawned, and took out her fishing rod. She then threw the line of the rod into the lake, and leaned back.

"You always carry that rod around?"

"Yeah, although I don't keep any pokemon I capture. I throw them back in the lake afterwards."

Suddenly, Zecher heard a ring coming from Yellow's pouch. She opened her pouch, and took out a cell phone. Zecher was surprised to see a wild spirit like Yellow with a cell phone.

"Uh, hello?...what! You're here? In Instant Shine? Why?...you're in the center?"

Yellow shut off her cell phone, and told Zecher to go with her.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to face _her_ by myself! She slightly scares me."

Deciding that nothing bad could happen, Zecher walked with Yellow to the center. Inside, there was a girl the resting area waiting for someone. When she saw Yellow, she immediately ran over to her.

"Hello, Amarillo! How ya doin'?"

"Uh, I'm okay."

Zecher looked at the strange girl. She appeared to be about his age. She had long, brown hair with a white pokeball hat. She wore a completely sleeveless shirt and a small red skirt. On her arm, she carried a pack with her necessities.

"Oh, and who is this?"

The girl suddenly noticed Zecher. She went over to him, and began examining him from the front to the behind. This made Zecher slightly uncomfortable.

"Mhmm, mhmm...I believe I know who you are! You are Zecher Scott! Both the Sinnoh League Competition winner, and the second Dex Holder of Kohro!"

Zecher was surprised the girl knew this much about him. He took out his pokedex and looked at it. It looked very similar to the Sinnoh Pokedex. Its main differences, though, were abilities to send e-mails and messages to other people. It could also take pictures, listen to music, and record audio (perhaps modeled after the Nintendo DSi?). Zecher thought back to when he got this pokedex.

-

_**The day Zecher arrived at Kohro**_

_**Professor Alm's Lab**_

_"So, you understand everything about the Battle Region?" Professor Alm asked._

_"That's correct!" Zecher answered._

_"Then let me give you a parting gift before you go. Do you have a pokedex?"_

_"Uh, yeah!" Zecher took out his pokedex. It was a blue Sinnoh pokedex. "I used to have a Hoenn Dex. When I moved to Sinnoh, I got this new Sinnoh Dex."_

_"Well, it's going to get more new! I'll give you the new Kohro Dex!" Alm took Zecher's pokedex, and plugged it into a computer. She transferred all of the data on Zecher's dex into the computer. Afterwards, she opened her desk, and took out a package. She opened the package, and took a blue Kohro Dex out of it. She then plugged the dex into the computer, and transferred Zecher's data onto the new dex. Afterwards, she gave it to Zecher._

_"Alright, here is your new dex! It has added features to it, like taking pictures and listening to music. The reason I gave you this dex was because I believed your Sinnoh Dex was not in National Mode. This dex, however, __**is**__ in National Mode! In National Mode, you can get information on absolutely any pokemon ever!"_

_"That is awesome!" Zecher proudly examined his new dex. "Thank, prof!"_

_"One more thing. Your pokedex is unique here in Kohro. That dex has other features that normal Kohro dexes don't have. However, there are some features even I haven't figured out yet. One feature I do know, is that it can detect other Dex Holders with the same unique dex that you have. The only other unique dex __**I**__ have currently given, though, was to a blonde girl a couple of months ago."_

_"...wicked awesome."_

-

_Maybe Aria was that other girl with the unique Kohro dex. My dex probably didn't detect her dex cause I accidentally turned mine off. Heh, go figue._

"What's so unique about being a Dex Holder? Doesn't everyone have pokedexes?" Zecher asked, pretending he didn't know.

"Having the title 'Dex Holder' means you have a unique dex with unknown features, including the ability to detect other people with unique dexes," the strange girl explained.

"You're talking to him so much, and he doesn't even know who you are!" Yellow pointed out.

"I'm Green! There, happy Yellow?"

Yellow asked, "Are you sure it's not Blue? You seem more like Blue."

"No, Blue is the name of that kid who keeps calling me a 'pesky girl'!"

"Actually, _he_ seems more like a Green," Yellow said.

"Enough!" Green yelled. Zecher looked on in confusion, wondering if her name was Green or Blue.

"Why are you here anyway, Green?" Yellow asked.

"I have reason to believe that I know where our disappearing man is."

Green took a laptop out of her pack. When she opened her laptop, it showed a bird's eye view of the entire Kohro Region, with several signals coming from several Kohro cities.

"You see, in the past two months, my dex has been receiving signals from his dex. These signals were coming from Digit Village, Fister Town, Kumquat City, and Snagquik Town. I think we should maybe check these places out. We might find him."

"You're right." Yellow then turned to Zecher. "Sorry, Zech. I'm probably going to leave in about half an hour."

"Good luck finding your guy," Zecher said.

-

After resting for a bit, Green went out of the pokemon center. From her pack, she took out a feather that seemed as icy as snow. "Come, my ally of the winters! The ruler of the snow and ice!"

Suddenly, a shadow began descending to the pokemon center. It was Articuno!

"Well, see ya, Dex Holder! Not really knowing if we'll see each other again!" Green called out as she and Yellow got on top of Articuno. "First, we'll have to make a pit stop in Kanto. I've got to get a few things. Go, Arty!"

The Articuno let out a cry, and flew up into the sky, flying towards the Kanto Region. Zecher merely looked at it, with his eyes wide open. Then, he fell back and fainted. Luxray went over to him and eyed him oddly.

"Lux?"

-III-

Zecher was now back in the center's resting area. He looked at his special Kohro Dex, and went to his Contacts. He was surprised to find Yellow's and Green's e-mail accounts and texting numbers on there. He smiled. They must have added their contacts when he let them see his pokedex while they were all still in the center.

Zecher took out his Initial again. He began admiring it again. He then took out a badge case from his bag. He opened it to reveal the eight Sinnoh Badges. The Coal Badge, the Beacon Badge, all of them were in there. He was originally going to frame them in his room, but Professor Rowan told him, with much seriousness, to bring the badges with him. Why? What was so important about them?

That would be a story for another day. Zecher leaned back in his chair. He began thinking about these new people in his life. Aria, Yellow, and even Gary. As he began to doze off, Nurse Joy called him.

"Uh, Zecher! Your sister is on the video phone right now!"

Zecher sprang up, and ran to the phone.

"Hey, big brother!" Dawn's familiar voice brightened Zecher up.

"Hey, little sis!"

"How you doing? You win any Initials yet?"

"I sure did!" Zecher took out his Initial (again), and showed it to Dawn. "It's my very first!"

"Wow! Is that platinum? Nice job!" Dawn congratulated.

"So, where are you now?"

"Me, Ash, and Brock are at the Battle Park, in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier! Ash is deciding to take a break from battling full-on leaders and brains, so he's just competing in more competitions! Right now, he's at the Battle Tower. He has a 7 win streak, so far!"

"That Ash...he just won't stop training," Zecher chuckled.

"And as for me, they're holding a special Coordinator Festival here in the Battle Park, as well! Anyone can join! Heck, even Ash and Brock are planning to compete in it!"

"That's great. I'm proud of you sis. Even after losing in the Grand Festival, you're still going up and at 'em!"

"...thanks for reminding me," Dawn muttered.

"I, uh, well, I, uh, didn't mean to, uh," Zecher blabbed out.

"Oh, it's alright Zech! Just good luck, and win those Initials!" Dawn cheered.

"Thanks! See you some other time!" Zecher said as he hung up the phone.

Zecher went back to his chair. Fueled with his sister's confidence in him, Zecher became totally prepared for the Battle Temple challenge the following day. But for now, an afternoon nap was needed.

-IV-

By now, Green and Yellow, still on Articuno's back, were getting closer to Pallet Town, Kanto. Green, deciding to make conversation, began talking with Yellow.

"So...that Zecher's pretty yummy, isn't he?" Green said, grinning.

"Wha-huh?" Yellow replied, alarmed.

"He's got some special spark that even Silver hasn't shown yet. I like it."

"You're weird, Green. Zecher's a good guy. He doesn't need a crazy con-woman like you corrupting him," Yellow retorted.

"Oh, you just can't let that part of my past go, can you?" Green annoyingly replied, ticked off by the con-woman comment. "You want Zechy for yourself, don't you?"

"What? Of course not!" Yellow said,_ possibly _ telling the truth. "I, uh, just think that you may end up scaring him into a corner."

"Well, have I got something to say about that! Of course you don't like Zecher. You long for our disappearing man."

"Wha, that is so not true!" Yellow said, her face turning red.

"Ha!" Green laughed. "Oh, first our guy friend, and now Mr. Champion Zecher. You're like a siren, you know that?"

"Oh, please Green. If anyone's a siren here, it's you!"

"And what makes you think that?" Green said, her voice clearly filled with irritation.

"The skin tight shirt, the short miniskirt! You're the definition of 'siren'!" Yellow answered.

"For your information, this outfit was a gift from Silver!" Green angrily exclaimed.

"What is he, your pimp?!?"

As Green and Yellow continued arguing over who was the siren and who was whose pimp, Articuno sweat-dropped and began thinking about why it was helping these strange humans. As night drew closer, Articuno sped up, trying to arrive at Kanto as fast as possible.

**-Okay! That's chapter 6 for you, with Zecher meeting 2 manga characters instead of the one I originally intended. Sorry if the story kind of gets boring after a while. I was just trying to explain the Kohro Pokedex and how it works, as well as creating roles for Green and Yellow. Anyway, the next chapter is a big thing! Will Zecher get his second Initial? Here's a spoiler for you: The second Region Brain is Palace Maven Spenser's brother.-**


	7. Instant Shine 2: The Luv Guru

Chapter 7: Instant Shine 2 - The Luv Guru

Zecher walked out of the pokemon center. After taking a nice, afternoon nap, and a good night time sleep a few hours after his nap, Zecher was no longer sleepy. His six pokemon were in their rightful places, and his lucky hat was in place on his head.

"Today...is a brand new day! Today...Initial Number Two is mine!"

Zecher ran at full speed, completely pumped for the exciting adventure that lay ahead.

-

After about twenty minutes, Zecher still hasn't found the Battle Temple in the enormous metropolis.

"Aww, man! I was so pumped, too! Now I'm all bummed."

Zecher hopelessly wandered around, searching for the Battle Temple,or at least the pokemon center. Zecher couldn't rely on the maps scattered around the city this time, for a malfunction caused the (electronic) large maps to not work. Few people barely even noticed Zecher amidst the sea of residents.

"Man, this is bull-"

Suddenly, Zecher felt the ground close to him shaking. He looked behind him, and noticed an old man sitting on top of a large Metagross.

"Meta!"

"Uh, I, uh," Zecher stammered.

"Ah, if it isn't a lost young man in this large city! You have not reached Enlightenment yet, have you? Learn to luv your pokemon, and you shall achieve Enlightenment."

Zecher stared at the odd old man who was rambling on about loving, I'm sorry, _luving_ your pokemon. He was growing a long, gray beard on his chin. He was wearing a orange sleeveless shirt which seemed to have ancient Native American symbols on it. He was also wearing a kind of wrap on his lower body that seemed similar to the won Palace Maven Spenser wore, only red.

"You are lost, aren't you young man?"

"Well, yeah I am," Zecher answered.

"That will not do. If you are Enlightened, then all of your problems will go away."

"Look, I don't need Enlightenment. I just need to find the Battle-"

Out of nowhere, the Metagross used Psychic on Zecher.

"Whoa-whoa!"

Metagross carried Zecher onto its back, and forced him to sit next to the old man.

"My child, no worries. The Luv Guru of pokemon shall help you become Enlightened," the creepy old man said with a soothing, though annoying voice. "Come, Metagross. Let us go."

Having no choice, Zecher sat there next to the old man, grumbling the entire trip. One strange thing Zecher noticed was that wherever Metagross and the old man went, the bustling people of the city stopped moving and made way for the man. Apparently, alot of people knew him.

"Man, where are we going...huh!?!"

Zecher became surprised when Metagross stopped at the base of a large temple. The _Battle Temple_ to be exact!

Metagross let go of its hold on Zecher, who jumped of Metagross's back and sprinted to the entrance of the Battle Temple. "Awesome!"

The Battle Temple was located at the top of a long stone stair way. The Temple was a large, reddish building with two floors and a brown triangular roof. At the base of the stone stair way were several smaller, but also red, buildings. The courtyard at the base of the buildings also had a garden and a battlefield. Located close to the border of Instant Shine City, it completely contrasted with Instant Shine's enormous skyscrapers and metropolis-like design.

"Finally! The Battle Temple!" Zecher rushed up the stone stairwell to the entrance of the main temple. The old man did not do anything besides look at Zecher and smile.

Zecher began knocking on the temple's door. "Hello! I'm Zecher Scott, and I would like to challenge the Battle Temple!"

"Allow me, child." The old man was now also at the entrance, still sitting on Metagross.

"Metagross, Psychic."

Metagross used Psychic on the door. The door swung open!

Inside, there were several other people (dressed like monks) in a large room who were also getting "Enlightened". There were other pokemon, like Medicham and Dratini, who were being Enlightened along with their trainers. When all the people saw the old man, they stood up. The man went to the center of the room. All the people and pokemon bowed to him.

"Greetings, master Guru!"

"Huh? Master?" Zecher wondered what was going on.

"Oh, child. This is why you need Enlightenment. Even now, you have not figured out the truth." The man smiled at Zecher.

Zecher looked at the old man in deep thought. Suddenly, the answer came to him, clearly surprising Zecher.

"You have figured it out," the man said, reading Zecher's face. "_I_ am the second Region Brain you have been willing to challenge. I am the leader of the Battle Temple. My name is Somar, and I am the Temple Guru."

"Temple Guru Somar, huh?" Zecher said, a grin appearing on his face. "I wish to challenge you, Somar. Our battle will be _my_ Enlightenment."

"I accept your challenge, Zecher Scott. Before you are to challenge me, you must show that you truly _luv_ your pokemon. Pass your test, and your path to Enlightenment will begin."

-I-

Zecher and Somar went to another room in the main temple. Along the hallways, Zecher saw many pictures on the wall. Some were of pokemon, others were paintings of landscapes. One picture that caught Zecher's eye was a picture of Palace Maven Spenser, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Palace.

"Uh, Somar. Why are there pictures of Spenser on your wall/"

"My brother." Somar answered.

"Oh..." Zecher said, surprised.

"Spenser was my fraternal twin. As we grew old, we worked together on Enlightenment with pokemon. Eventually, we decided to split apart to other places, so as to show the goodness of pokemon to all the residents of the world. Thus, he moved on to be a Brain of Kanto, and I have become a Brain of Kohro." Somar explained, a tear forming on his eye.

Zecher made a small smile, understanding how it feels to split up from family.

Eventually, the two arrived in another large room, devoid of anything except for small furniture and a man meditating in the center of the room.

"Rise, my apprentice."

The man stopped meditating, and did not say a single word.

"Here is a young man who is willing to achieve Enlightenment. You shall be his test."

Zecher, still confused, looked as the man went to the other side of the room. He then took out a pokeball, which released a Torterra.

"Tor!"

Somar then looked at Zecher. "Release one of your pokemon. Choose wisely."

Zecher pondered for a moment, then took out a pokeball. "Go, Empoleon!"

"Poleon!"

Somar then said, "Your test is simple. Battle Torterra, and win."

"That's easy enough!" Zecher exclaimed. "Alright, Empoleon, let's-"

"Come sit with me, young man."

Zecher looked at Somar, who was sitting by the wall, overlooking the battle.

"But, then I can't command my pokemon."

"Precisely. I learned of this test from Spenser. Your test will be for Empoleon to defeat Torterra, but without your commanding."

"What!?!" Zecher said in shock.

"Poleon?"

"Prove that you really _luv_ your pokemon. Prove that you have your complete trust in them. Believe in them."

Zecher then looked at Empoleon. He smiled and said, "You can do it! And don't worry, i'll be right here."

"Pol!"

Zecher went and sat down next to Somar. Somar then said, "Begin."

Torterra began using Razor Leaf. The sharp leaves were just about to hit Empoleon, but then he used Protect. This prevented him from receiving damage. Empoleon rushed forward to Torterra with a Drill Peck ready to defeat him. Suddenly, Torterra used Leaf Storm, which stopped Empoleon's attack, and got Empoleon caught up in the storm.

"P-pol!"

Empoleon then managed to escape by using Aqua Jet. Continuing with Aqua Jet, he aimed for Torterra. However, Torterra then used Withdraw, significantly lowering the damage. Empoleon then used Earthquake, which not only brought Torterra out of its shell, but hurt it as well.

"Terra!"

Empoleon proceeded to try and use Whirlpool on Torterra. Then, at the last moment, Torterra used the powerful Frenzy Plant. Conjuring up powerful vines from the ground, the Frenzy Plant whacked away at Empoleon, injuring it severely.

"Leon!"

Torterra tried to use Vine Whip (Torterras don't normally have this attack, so I just _temporarily_ added it to Torterra's attack list for this story) on the weak Empoleon. Then, at the perfect moment, Empoleon grabbed the vine whip using Steel Wing. Panicked, Torterra returned the Vine whip, which was not a good idea. Empoleon went along with the Vine Whip to get closer to Torterra. Once close, he unleashed a barrage of Aerial Aces. To finish the battle, Empoleon delivered one last Aerial Ace to Torterra's head, defeating it.

"You did it, Empoleon!" Zecher excitedlly said as he ran over to Empoleon and gave it gave it a high five on its wing.

"Pol!"

"Excellent, young man. Your path to Enlightenment is going most excellent. However, you now have a major obstacle to leap over: Defeating me."

-II-

Zecher and Somar (no longer sitting on Metagross's back) were now at the battlefield in the courtyard of the Battle Temple. Gathered around them were several members of the Temple, wondering if Zecher was good enough to be Enlightened.

"Child, 4-on-4 shall be the rules. Only _you_ will be able to substitute. Let's...begin."

"Machamp!" Zecher released his Machamp.

"Top!" Somar released a Hitmontop.

"Fighting versus fightng...Machamp, use Karate Chop!"

Learning from its mistake at the Battle Blaster, Machamp pushed its feet _hard_ off the ground to propel itself forward. Just as it was about to land a hit on Hitmontop...

"...use Rolling Kick."

"Top!" Hitmontop got on its head, and began spinning. Its Rolling Kick blocked Karate Chop, so neither attack inflicted damage.

"Gyro Ball."

Hitmontop created a steel ball of energy, and hurled it at Machamp. Although it received full damage, Machamp was still in the game.

"Poison Jab!"

Machamp's hands began glowing purple. It then began jabbing at Hitmontop, who was receiving every single hit.

"Triple Kick."

Hitmontop prepared to kick Machamp with Triple Kick. One kick hit. The second reached the mark. The third, though...

"Machamp! Seismic Toss!"

Machamp grabbed the Hitmontop's leg the third time it kicked. Jumping high into the air while holding onto Hitmontop, it then fell straight down to the earth, using Hitmontop as its cushion. With the attack having ended, Hitmontop lay defeated.

A monk-like person stood up and said, "Hitmontop can no longer fight. Machamp wins."

"Alright, Machamp!" Zecher yelled gleefully.

Somar returned his Hitmontop to its pokeball. He then looked at Zecher and smiled. "Well, done. Perhaps you truly are achieving Enlightenment. Delcatty."

"Meow!" Somar's Delcatty was released from it pokeball.

"A Delcatty? This'll be a piece of cake," Zecher said, chuckling.

"Do not underestimate my Delcatty, young one," Somar said, smiling.

"Heh. Machamp, use Brick Break!"

"Champ!" Machamp jumped high into the air, its powerful arm ready to crush Delcatty with an almighty Brick Break.

"Protect."

Delcatty created a protection shield, protecting itself from Machamp's Brick Break. Machamp jumped back after its attack failed, waiting for Delcatty's next move.

"Attract."

"Ah, crud!"

Delcatty released a heart-shaped ball of energy from its mouth. This heart went over to Machamp, who didn't know what to make of it. The heart then came in contact with Machamp, and spread its spell all over the fighting pokemon. Within seconds, Machamp had hearts in its eyes and was love-struck (literally) by Delcatty.

"Oh, man! Snap out of it, Champ! Use Karate Chop on Delcatty!"

Machamp was not listening. It merely looked at Delcatty with googly eyes, not wanting to do anything to hurt it.

"Ah, crud! Machamp's immobilized by love!"

"Hehe." Somar chuckled. "My dear, use Water Pulse."

"Meow!" Delcatty created a wave of water from its mouth, and sent it towards the hopeless Machamp. Machamp took the majority of the damage. Nevertheless, it remained attracted.

"Zen Headbutt."

Delcatty prepared for the psychic attack. Running forward at full speed, it rammed into Machamp, who was making no effort to dodge it. Machamp lay on the ground, still with hearts in its eyes, defeated.

"The Machamp can no longer battle. The master's Delcatty is the winner."

Zecher returned Machamp to its pokeball. _Note to self: A pokemon's exterior can often be a mask for a sinister and powerful interior. _"Go, Crobat!"

"Cro!"

"Delcatty. Thunderbolt."

Crobat looked in horror as the Delcatty began charging up the electric Thunderbolt.

"Hurry, Crobat! Before the attack hits! Use Haze!"

"Cro!" Crobat released a thick, black haze from its mouth. The Haze covered the entire battlefield, so Delcatty could no longer see where its target was. Thus, it stopped using Thunderbolt.

"Calm yourself. Use Calm Mind."

Delcatty sat down, and relaxed its mind. It began scanning the area, trying to sense Crobat. Then...it saw Crobat!

"Doubleslap."

Delcatty pounced over to where Crobat was. It began a barrage of Doubleslaps on the surprised Crobat, who was being hit with every single slap.

"Grr...Confuse Ray!"

Now that Crobat knew Delcatty was very close by, it used Confuse Ray on its surroundings. Delcatty ended up being hit with the Ray, leaving it confused.

"Oh dear..."

Zecher punched the air. "Air Slash!"

Crobat rushed towards the confused Delcatty, using Air Slash, Crobat made a powerful slash at Delcatty, hitting it with maximum power. When the Haze cleared up, it also became clear Delcatty was _not_ the winner.

"Delcatty has run out of health. Crobat has conquered this round."

"Awesome, Crobat! Let's see if you can go another round!"

"Cro!"

Somar returned Delcatty. He then took out his next pokeball and smiled at it. "My partner from the very beginning. Let us see if this young man has understood what it means to be Enlightened. Metagross!"

"Meta!" Metagross roared as it flashed out of its pokeball.

"I knew this was coming. Get ready, Crobat!"

"Confusion."

Metagross's eyes began to glow.

"Use Protect, Crobat!"

Crobat created its shield of protection. As if knowing Crobat would Protect, Metagross immediately stopped Confusion and levitated over to Crobat's position.

"Wha-huh?!?"

Crobat's shield began to fade away, leaving it exposed.

"Psychic."

Metagross began glowing as it used Psychic. Crobat also began glowing. Metagross used Psychic to control Crobat's movements. With its telekinetic powers in play, Metagross threw Crobat to the ground, and prepared to end it with...

"Take Down."

Metagross began rushing to the Crobat on the ground. With Take Down, Metagross slammed into Crobat and ended this round.

"Crobat can no longer battle. The Temple Guru's Metagross wins."

Zecher returned Crobat. He then released the pokemon with many powerful moves that would be super effective against Metagross. "Go, Salamence!"

"Roar!" The Salamence roared as it came out of its pokeball.

"Time to start again," Zecher said with a fierce fire in his eyes. "My almighty Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

"Roar!" Salamence began flying towards Metagross with its claws filled with dragon energy.

"Metal Claw."

Metagross's own claws began glowing with steel energy. It began hovering towards Salamence. The two claws then clashed, with neither side giving up.

"Sala!"

"Meta!"

"Dragonbreath!"

Salamence broke away from the claw match. Its mouth began glowing and filling up with a burning Dragonbreath. After charging it up, Salamence released the powerful energy from its mouth unto the steel-type Metagross.

"Psychic!"

Metagross used Psychic on the Dragonbreath. It then redirected the Dragonbreath back to Salamence, who would receive great damage if it got hit.

"Fly into the sky!"

Salamence flapped its wings, and leaped into the sky. Metagross continued using Psychic to have Dragonbreath follow Salamence. Salamence flew all over the place, but no matter where it went, the attack followed.

"I have an idea Salamence! Just run straight into the breath!"

Although this command confused Salamence, it had its utter trust in Zecher. Salamence ran straight through the breath, doing its best to endure it. By now, it was facing Metagross, who was still on the ground.

"Now...use Dragonbreath to add energy to your next attack! Use Fire Blast!"

Salamence began charging up a powerful Fire Blast attack, with the breath adding power to the attack. Salamence then began flying towards the Metagross, and when it was close by, released the supercharged Fire Blast onto the steel pokemon.

"Metaaaaa!"

Metagross received all of the damage from the Fire Blast. It was left with severe scratches and burn marks on its body. Unfortunately, it somehow stayed intact. Zecher did not count on this happening, and Salamence was still flying towards Metagross.

"Do your best, my friend. Use Meteor Mash!"

Metagross mustered enough strength to power up its arm with the power of the stars. It then lunged towards the Salamence that was flying towards it, and mashed its entire attack at Salamence's body.

"Sala!"

Salamence fell to the ground. No longer able to take anymore damage, it laid there with no strength left.

"Zecher Scott's Salamence has lost all ability to fight. Metagross is the winner."

Zecher returned Salamence to its pokeball. He was beginning to get very frustrated. _Man. Metagross took out two of my pokemon. I only have one pokemon left, while Somar still has Metagross __**and**__ another pokemon._ While beginning to lose hope, Zecher felt one of his pokeballs rattling. He looked at it, and saw that it was Luxray's pokeball. It was apparently itching to battle. _...I can't give up now! I was so pumped! Somar is right. I need to __**luv**__ my pokemon! I've got...to get...Enlightened!_ "My final pokemon! I'll put all of my heart and soul into you! Go, Luxray!"

"Lux!" Luxray flashed out of its pokeball in a great, electric light. Sensing Zecher's blazing desire to win the battle, the inner electricity within Luxray also began brightening. Luxray was determined to win the battle, no matter what!

Somar saw that the fierce fire in Zecher's eyes was gone. It was replaced with a blazing inferno that was constantly brightening. Somar smiled. _The child...he has discovered Enlightenment._

"Graaaaaah!!! Luxray, Thunder!!!!!"

"Luuux!!!" Luxray charged up a massive amount of energy. Then, calling upon the power of the heavens, unleashed an enormous wave of electricity unto the Metagross.

"M-metaaaa!"

Zecher punched his hands together. "End him the way he ended Crobat! Take Down!"

Luxray sprinted towards the Metagross with amazing speed. Slamming straight into Metagross, Luxray ended up knocking Metagross all the way to the other side of the temple.

"Meta..."

"The challenger's Luxray has conquered the master's Metagross."

Zecher looked at Somar with a huge grin and blazing ambition. "Come on, Somar! Luxray and I are so in sync right now! Come on! Enlighten me!"

Somar smiled and reached into his pocket. "As you wish." Somar took out a feather that seemed to be overflowing with grand electricity. He then held it up into the skies. "My ally of the greatest thunderstorms! From the heavens where thunder and lightning reign supreme! Side with me once again!"

The clouds in the sky began turning dark and gray. Lightning began striking down. Suddenly, a shadow began flying to the battlefield. It was Zapdos!

Zecher looked at the Zapdos. Had merely Salamence won the battle with Metagross, Zecher would have been worried. Instead, though, seeing Zapdos further fueled Zecher's already powerful ambitions to win the battle.

"Luxray...we will not lose this battle. At least, that is what I believe. What about you?"

"Lux! Lux! Lux!" Luxray cried out, agreeing with Zecher. From the look on its face, one could tell Luxray wouldn't go down easy, not even against Zapdos.

"Then we'll do it! Luxray, Charge!"

With the lightning storm going on, Luxray's Charge charged itself up with more power than usual.

"Ancientpower!"

Zapdos brought up giant rocks from the battlefield's ground. It then hurled these rocks at the charging Luxray.

"Charge Beam!"

Luxray stopped charging itself with electricity and released a beam of Charge Beam from its mouth. This Charge Beam shot straight through the rocks, and hit Zapdos directly.

"Doooos!"

"Steel Wing!"

Zapdos flew towards Luxray with high speed. Its Steel Wings were prepared to ram right into Luxray.

"Endure!"

Luxray grew red and prepared to endure the powerful Steel Wing. Zapdos rammed right into Luxray short after. Although Luxray endured the hit, it still received damage. However, Zecher did not do anything. The next time Steel Wing was about to hit...

"Crunch!"

Luxray crunched down on Zapdos's wing, ridding it of the steel status.

"Dos!"

Zapdos frantically tried to shake off Luxray. Instead, Luxray jumped off the first wing, and crunched down on the second wing.

"Doos!" Zapdos cried.

"Ominous Wind!"

Zapdos finally managed to shake Luxray off by performing Ominous Wind. The ghost-like winds hit Luxray, and managed to damage it.

"Lux!"

"Heat Wave!"

Zapdos exhaled a burning hot wave unto Luxray. Luxray came in direct contact with the wave, and was damaged.

"Lux..." Luxray was very severely damaged. Despite this, Luxray still had the brightening spark in its eyes. It would not go down yet, not after all it had done.

Now dangerously low on health, Luxray suddenly became powered up. The spark inside powered up Luxray's attack to its fullest!

Luxray suddenly began rushing towards Zapdos. It was glowing bright yellow and blue, and it was attacking as if it was about to use Giga Impact. It was using a new move that has not been seen before! Thus, it was up to Zecher to name it.

"Luxray! End with this brand new attack! Use **Volt Burst**!"

Luxray rushed to Zapdos, going to use the brand new Volt Burst attack. At impact, not only was Zapdos rammed into, but a massive shockwave sent Zapdos up into the air. Now defeated, Zapdos fell to the ground, submitting to Luxray.

"Legendary Zapdos has been defeated! Luxray wins! Zecher Scott has defeated Temple Guru Somar!"

Zecher could only stare at Zapdos in amazement. He had defeated yet another legendary.

"We did it, Luxray! You beat Zapdos! We won! WE WON!"

Zecher ran over to Luxray to embrace it. The tired Luxray managed to nudge its head on Zecher's head.

"Lux. Lux."

Somar looked at the victorious Zecher. He then looked at Zapdos and smiled. "My friend, thank you. You have helped me to make yet another trainer Enlightened."

Zapdos then roared to the skies. "Doooooooooos!"

-III-

Zecher and Somar were now standing at the entrance of the Battle Temple. The lightning storm had cleared away. Somar congratulated Zecher.

"Well, done. You have defeated the great Zapdos. You proved that you really _luv _your pokemon. And, you have helped me to conquer my goal: to make you Enlightened. Here you are. This is the Enlightened Initial."

Somar held out the Enlightened Initial. Like the Natural Initial, it was a platinum token. In the middle, the letters _E N_ bulged out.

Zecher took the Initial. "I have just been Enlightened!" Zecher cried out as he held the Initial to the sky.

-IV-

Zecher was now back at the pokemon center (after spending ten minutes trying to find it again). He decided that he deserved a nice, long rest after a very tough battle. He sat there in a chair, admiring his two Initials.

_Bzz! Bzz!_

Zecher noticed his pokedex was buzzing. He opened it to find out that Green had texted him just then.

**[Yello! It's a Green here! How ya doin', Zechy boy? Heard ya won the Initial! Nice job! Me n Yellow here are back at Pallet Town. We r planning to come back 2 Kohro by tom. Who noes? We mite see each other again!]**

Zecher smiled as he read the message. _That Green is one, odd girl. Yet, she could possibly make a good ally. Yellow, too. _He made a note to himself to text them tomorrow. That would have to wait. Right now...nappy time.

**-Hooray for Zecher! He has won his second Initial! Will Zecher ever lose a battle? ...well, he will eventually ): But that's how it has to be. NO HUMAN can win every single battle. Anyway, I want to say thanks to 'eli W.' for making, as of 4/27/09, 2 review for my story! I also want to say thanks to 'eeveebreeder678' and'pokemon2471' for reviewing Chapter 1 of my story before I had to re-upload it. Thus, I expret my regrets for their reviews being erased when I re-uploaded my chapter. Well, with that said, thank you for reading! Please review some more!-**


	8. Routeway 3

Chapter 8: Routeway 3

"Now...Time for my third Initial!"

Zecher exited the pokemon center of Instant Shine City. Still pumped up from his battle with Temple Guru Somar, Zecher felt he was ready to win his third Initial. Of course, he most likely couldn't actually do that right now. For now, he would just have to go to the next town, and the next facility.

"Now...If I could just get out of this confusing city."

Zecher had had just about enough of Instant Shine. He couldn't go one day without getting lost in the huge city! So, instead of bothering to try to squirm inbetween people and having to constantly backtrack, he decided to use a more unconventional approach...

"Go, Salamence!" Zecher released Salamence from its pokeball.

"Roar!" Salamence's roar scared some of the citizens of the city.

Zecher then got on top of Salamence. "No one's gonna step all over me today! Salamence, CHARGE!!!"

"Sala!" Salamence began flying through the crowds of people. Not wanting to get run over, the people made way for the crazy boy and his dragon. With an easy path, Zecher would find his way out of Instant Shine in no time.

"Yeah! No one's ignoring me now! And, we're moving really quickly! Goodbye, Instant Shine!"

-

After about two minutes, Zecher and Salamence finally reached the border of the city. Zecher jumped off of Salamence.

"I bet you had fun, didn't you buddy? Ha!" Zecher laughed as he returned Salamence to its pokeball.

"Time to go to the next city."

Zecher began walking towards the next city. He began to scan the horizon of Routeway 3. It appeared to be a dense forest with plenty of trees. There were many bug pokemon like Spinaraks and Wurmples on the trees. However, the path was still very clear, so Zecher knew where to go (so to speak).

Zecher took out his pokedex. He remembered his mental note to text back Green the next day. So, he decided to fulfill that note. He opened his pokedex, and began composing a message.

**[Hey, Green? I got ur txt the other day. Thx, I really appreciate the congrats u gav me. Anyway, how r u and Yello doin? U guys come back 2 Kohro yet?]**

Zecher pressed _SEND_, and the message was sent. A minute later, a reply from Green came.

**[We'll be ther in about 1 hour. I'm surprised u decided 2 txt me back. Don't hav anythin beter to do with ur life? ;)]**

Zecher didn't know what to think of the message. He didn't know if Green was insulting him or being friendly with him...or both?

**[FYI, I'm goin to the nxt region facility. Only problem...I don't no what city I'm supposed 2 go 2 :(]**

_Bzz!_

**[Ha! U should hav gotten directions 1st! But, I gess I'll tell u. Go 2 Routeway 3, keep following it, and take a rite at the next fork in the road u c. Wutevr u do, DONT GO LEFT!!!!]**

Zecher read the odd text. He began to wonder why Green didn't want him to take a left at the next fork in the road. Deciding to shrug it off, he continued walking.

-I-

After walking for about fifteen minutes, Zecher finally reached the supposed fork in the road that Green was talking about. He looked at the first path. Right. Then he looked at the second path. Left. He began pondering what to do. _What do I do? Do I follow Green's directions and go to the right, where the next city is? Or do I do the stupid and senseless thing by ignoring Green and go down the left path? What to do, what to do?_ Zecher sat down and thought about the thought again for about five more minutes.

_Come on, Zech. You know what to do. You must do the __**right**__ thing__**.**_

Zecher stood up, and took the path that he believed he had to take no matter what. He went left.

-II-

Zecher had been walking along the left path for about another ten minutes. He looked around, and saw nothing odd. Well, other than the fact there wasn't a single pokemon around, it seemed pretty normal. Zecher was a man of exploration. He would take every single path he could find (not really), and see if he could learn a little something along the way. You would _think_ he would've learned to follow people's directions by now instead of going off by his own.

Nearby, deep in the forest, three pairs of glowing purple eyes were shown staring at Zecher. These eyes began to glow more sinister and sinister.

Meanwhile, the thoughtless Zecher continued following the path. Then, he began to see something odd. A while back, about five minutes ago, Zecher saw a rock formation on the path shaped like a Skitty. It was a smiling Skitty, and it seemed to not have a care in the world. Well just now, Zecher noticed yet another Skitty formation. A weird difference, though, was that its smile was smaller.

Zecher was creeped out a bit, but did not think anything of it. After walking some more, Zecher encountered _another _Skitty formation. Now, it wasn't smiling at all.

Now getting scared, Zecher began running farther into the forest (not exactly a wise choice). He noticed a fourth Skitty, with its eyes actually open. Instead of being adorable kitty cat eyes, they seemed to be slightly demonic.

Zecher ran farther and farther, and faster and faster, until he stopped at an extremely disturbing formation. It was Skitty, but its eyes seemed full of evil and wickedness. Its mouth was wide open, with razor sharp teeth threatening to kill him. The freakiest thing was that its eyes seemed to follow Zecher.

Not wanting to look at Skitty, Zecher walked to Skitty's behind, where its eyes could not be seen. He leaned against its back. He opened his dex and began texting.

**[Uh, Green? Wut if, 4 example, I went to the left path. Wut would happen?]**

_Bzz!_ Zecher felt a weird feeling in his back, as if what he was leaning on had changed to a different surface.

**[U IDIOT! I told u not 2 go down that left path! Ur screwed now! U'll be haunted by ghosts 4evr!]**

Zecher felt a chill run down his spine. He stood up, and looked at Skitty's back. Unfortunately, it was not the back he was looking at now. It was the front!

"Gaaaaaah!" Zecher nearly jumped out of his pants when he saw Skitty's razor sharp teeth. Zecher knew he had to get out of this odd place. Instead of running farther down the path, he ran straight into the trees at his right.

_Gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta get out! _After running for a while, Zecher found himself on another path.

"I'm free! I'm free! Oh, thank god, I'm-" Zecher looked at the path, and saw the same disturbing Skitty formation from the other path.

"Grr! Enough of this!" Zecher took out his pokeball, and released his Crobat. He then put his pokedex, now in picture mode, and put it in Crobat's mouth.

"Crobat! Take a pic of your surroundings! I've got to get out of here!"

"Cro!" Crobat flew up into the air above the forest. Zecher saw it take a couple of pictures. It then returned back down.

"Thanks, Crobat," Zecher said as he returned Crobat to its pokeball. Zecher then opened his dex, and looked at the pictures in horror. Every single picture, every single one had the same thing! Forests! Nothing but forests and trees for miles, kilometers, perhaps even light years!

"..."

Zecher closed his pokedex, and put it back in his pocket. He looked at the sky, and screamed, "WHAT DOES THIS PLACE WANT WITH ME!!!!!?????!!!!!"

Zecher sat back down, exhausted. He opened his backpack, and took out a poffin. He began chewing on it.

"Maybe I'm dreaming. Yes, that's it, I'm dreaming! Any second now, I'm gonna wake up to mom's delicious blueberry pancakes, and I'm gonna end up fighting with Dawn over who gets the last piece," Zecher mumbled, laughing insanely. "It makes perfect sense! Everything's just a dream! There's no such place as Kohro! There's no such thing as me being a champion of Sinnoh! Heck, maybe I'm not even alive! Maybe this is all just a TV show made for people's enjoyment! Or maybe I'm just part of a story someone made as part of some fanfiction!" Zecher mumbled, laughing and laughing.

"...ok, this whole insane facade doesn't suit me. It doesn't make sense, either! Who goes insane after one hour?"

Zecher stood up, and looked at his surroundings. "Green said something about being haunted by ghosts. That means...maybe ghost pokemon are doing this to me. If I could just find these ghost pokemon, I could get out of this insane place."

-III-

Zecher began to retrace his steps, if he could. He went back into the tree area that he ran through, and found himself back at the first path. He began going back down the path. As he went down, the Skitty formations were going back to their less deranged selves. Eventually, Zecher found himself at the Skitty formation that seemed happy and smiling.

Zecher looked down the path again. "Could this really be it?"

Zecher continued walking again. After a while, he noticed another Skitty formation. He went to its front, and saw that it was the extremely disturbing one again.

Zecher sighed. "So close."

Zecher began examining the Skitty formation. He noticed its great detail, and that it included everything that a Skitty had, even the puffs on the tail.

"I just know Green's right. Ghosts did this. Not only ghosts, but ghost pokemon. They're haunting me."

Suddenly, Zecher had an idea. He released his Salamence.

"Go, Salamence!"

"Sala!"

"Alright, Salamence. I need you to stand right in front of this Skitty formation."

Salamence did as told. As it got in front of the Skitty, it was clearly creeped out by the Skitty's disturbing appearance.

"Aim at the Skitty. Use Hyper Beam in a straight line!"

"Sala!" Salamence let loose a powerful Hyper Beam attack. It completely demolished not only the Skitty formation in front of it, but the other Skitty formations, as well (of course, this could just be another illusion).

Zecher looked on. He looked in his surroundings again. Nothing had changed.

"Man, I was hoping something would happen."

Suddenly, three figures appeared behind Zecher. Zecher identified them as a Mismagius and two Misdreavus. They were apparently not happy with Zecher destroying their rock formations.

"So you're the ghost pokemon trying to keep me here, aren't you?" Zecher said angrily.

"Magius!" Mismagius said, agreeing with Zecher.

"Well, I've had enough of it! Either you let me out now, or I'll get out by force!"

The three pokemon did not do anything accept stay quiet.

"Have it your way! Salamence, Dragonbreath!"

"Sala!" Salamence's burning Dragonbreath came out of its mouth. It took aim at the three pokemon. One Misdreavus was taken out, but the other Misdreavus and Mismagius dodged it.

"Misdreavus!" Misdreavus let out a Psywave attack. The Psywave hit Salamence, and dealt damage to it.

"Sal!"

"Come on! Salamence, use Flamethrower!"

Salamence released powerful flames from its mouth. This Flamethrower hit Misdreavus, but Mismagius used Protect at the last moment.

"Magius!" Mismagius used Ominous Wind, conjuring up ghostly winds. These winds were hurled at Salamence, hurting it.

"Mag!" Mismagius began charging for a Thunder attack. Zecher had to act fast.

"End with Draco Meteor!"

Salamence created a black energy orb on its head. Mismagius released Thunder. Draco Meteors came flying out, and collided with Thunder. As the two attacks fought, Draco Meteor eventually got the offensive. Draco Meteor went right through the Thunder, and smashed into Mismagius.

"Magius!" Mismagius fell, defeated.

"Mismagius, bring me back to the fork in the road, right now!" Zecher ordered.

-IV-

"Ugh..."

Zecher was laying on the ground. He stood up, and noticed he was back on the fork in the road. He then saw Mismagius and the two Misdreavus leaving him and going back down the left path.

"Next time, I'll listen to my friends."

Zecher began walking, and went down the _right_ path this time. On the right path, he felt more relieved. He saw plenty of pokemon around the area, and he passed some people on the road. He was no longer haunted by ghosts.

_Bzz!_

**[Zech! R u still in dat path? R u ok?]**

**[I'm fine now. It trns out a bunch of ghost pkmn were messing around with me. I'm on the rite path now.]**

**[Next tim, just listen to me, ok!!!]**

**[Sure. Definitely.]**

Zecher put his pokedex back into his pocket. As he continued on his journey to the next city, he _finally _learned his lesson: Follow trusted people's directions instead of ignoring them.

**-Youch! Zecher got himself into a bit of a situation, didn't he? Anyway, be glad that Zecher's okay and not actually going insane on the left path right now. Anyway, the next city, and the third facility is up next! No spoilers for now, you'll have to wait! Please review, and if you have any good ideas I could add, please speak out!-**


	9. Fitting City 1: Fanfiction

Chapter 9: Fitting City 1 - Fanfiction

After having to deal with statues, ghosts, and an annoying Green girl, Zecher has finally reached the third city of the Kohro Region, where the third facility waited for him. This city, was known nationwide as Fitting City, where the third facility, the Battle Plant, could be located.

"Whew! I'm finally here!"

Zecher looked around the miraculous city. Apparently, according to the "Kohro Times", Fitting City was the cultural hub of the entire region. And Zecher could see that this was true! There were countless clubs and game corners where people played and socialized. The "Battle National" television channel's building was also located here. However, the biggest building in the entire city was the Fitting Department Store.

Zecher stared in wonder at the amazing city. "Whoa! This is _way_ better than that huge metropolis!"

As Zecher walked around the city, he saw countless people in the clubs and corners, and plenty of then had pokemon companions. Zecher felt he could easily _fit_ into this city.

"Well, first things first. Time to go to the pokemon center and heal my pokemon."

-

Zecher walked into the pokemon center. He noted on how different it looked from the other pokemon centers. It was much larger, for the first thing. There were also many computers around the place. The center even had its own arcade room! Zecher smiled, and went up to Nurse Joy.

"Hey, Joy! I'd like you to heal my pokemon, please."

"Certainly!" Joy then took Zecher's six pokeballs. "It may be a while, so why don't you pass the time in the computers and the arcade room?"

Zecher thanked Nurse Joy, and decided to go to one of the computers. He sat down, and opened up the computer. He then opened the Internet, and began checking out the latest news in pokemon. After reading for a bit, he got a little bored, so he looked around the center.

Zecher noticed possibly hundreds of flyers and posters on the walls. They all said the same thing: "Pokefiction Online! Come show everyone your unique writing talent! Logon to , and write up some stories!"

"Hmm. I've never heard of pokefiction before."

As Zecher said this, a girl next to him suddenly shrieked. "You've never gone to ?!? It's only, like, the _best_ website ever! On it, you can write your own stories, and they get posted on the Internet in a matter of minutes! Not only that, you can review other people's stories and make your own profile!" After the girl finished ranting, she looked back to her computer, where she was currently reading stories on .

"Well, if there's this much hype about it, I might as well check it out." Zecher went into the search engine, and typed in . In a few seconds, the website appeared. He saw that it had several sections for different stories. Some of the categories included _Books, Cartoons, and TV Shows._ Zecher went into one of the categories, and searched for a good story to read.

"..._The Verger Chronicles,_ huh? By... Blue Bongo." Zecher began reading the story "The Verger Chronicles" by Blue Bongo. He spent the next half hour reading the story's chapters. It apparently was really interesting.

"This story's pretty good. I'll save it to my favorites." Zecher went into his profile, _sinnoh hyperdrive_, and added "The Verger Chronicles" to his favorites. "Characters are pretty interesting. Maybe I'll read 'Rise to the Top' after I'm done with this story."

Zecher went back up to Nurse Joy. Unfortunately, she said it may take another hour or so until she's done. Zecher went back to the computer, and looked at more stories.

"_Pokemon: Ichiro's Chronicles_. By...HeroGuardian." Zecher spent more time reading this story by HeroGuardian. He took great interest in it, and also added it to his favorites. "Man, I can't believe how much fun reading is! Hmm...maybe now I'll find a story that isn't about pokemon."

Zecher went to a section of that didn't involve pokemon. He looked up one of his favorite animes, 'Code Geass'. He looked for a story, and clicked on one that seemed interesting.

"_Code Geass: RE R._ By... dude overdrived." Zecher noticed how even though there were currently only two chapters, it still had several reviews. Zecher noticed that the last time the story was updated was 5/1/09. Zecher looked at his pokedex. It said the date was 5/6/09.

"Wonder why this 'dude overdrived' person hasn't updated any of his stories in a while? Maybe his computer had a bug or something."

Zecher went to another one of dude overdrived's stories. He then noticed the story _Pokemon: Battle Region. _For some reason, a bug was making it so that the summary of the story couldn't be seen. As Zecher was about to click on the story, which would lead to the first chapter, which would show the main character's name, Nurse Joy called Zecher over.

"Oh, Zecher! Your pokemon are fully healed!"

"Awesome!" Zecher left his computer, with the unclicked story on the computer screen. He ran over and got his six pokeballs.

"Thanks so much, Joy!"

"You're welcome, Zecher! It's my pleasure!"

As Zecher walked away from the counter. He saw the television news in the rest area turn on. He decided to watch.

"Hello, Kohro! Welcome to _Battle National!_" There was a lady reporter on the screen. Next to her was a man.

"I'm Jackie Presto!"

"And I'm Jalen Rockburg! Welcome to the news!"

Amy began to speak the news. "To all you residents of Fitting City, have we got a treat for you! Right now, at the base of the Fitting Department Store, the annual 'Pokefiction Contest' is being held! The top ten pokefiction writers from all over Kohro are competing in an essay contest! In about ten minutes, the competition will start! The writers will be given a prompt relating to pokemon, and they must write a professional story involving the prompt! The winner is crowned 'Pokefiction Master', and a prize of $1,000 dollars!"

"One thousand dollars!?!" Zecher said in astonishment. "Man, I should have entered this contest!"

"If you wish to see the competition, head over to the Fitting Department Store now!"

-I-

Zecher rushed over to the Fitting Department Store. There, many people were eagerly waiting for the pokefiction competition to start. There was a large stage with one long table. At the table, the top ten pokefiction writers were waiting to express their imaginations. Around the stage, there were several large television screens.

After a few minutes, Jalen Rockburg came up to the stage. "Welcome, readers! You know me! I'm Jalen Rockburg, reporter at _Battle National_, and writing judge for the 'Pokefiction Contest'! Allow me to introduce the writers!"

Jalen began introducing the ten writers. They all seemed to be either around Zecher's age or younger. There also was an equal number of boys and girls.

"And here is our last writer!"

A boy walked up to the center of the stage. He had spiky brown hair, and he was wearing a black shirt with jeans. It was...

"Gary!?!"

"Welcome the grandson of the famous Professor Oak, Gary Oak!"

"Hey, it's great to be here!" Gary said as he waved to the crowd. "It's good to see so many people interested in reading!" Gary then went back to his seat.

"Alright, people! These are our ten contestants! Today, they will be putting their minds to the test, as they will aim to become the top writer in Kohro! Here is the prompt!"

Jalen took out a paper, and began reading it. "The competitors of the 'Pokefiction Contest' are to follow this prompt, and make a story with it. The stories are to have an introduction, rising action, a climax, falling action, and a resolution. The story must take up at least one page, with both sides of the page filled with words. Points will be deducted for grammatical and spelling errors, as well as other errors such as run-on sentences. The prompt is: A pokemon trainer (you name him/her) has just become champion of a pokemon league. After winning, he/she has learned about a new region with a new pokemon league. He/she decides to go and challenge it. Write a story telling the beginning of the trainer's adventures, from goodbyes with loved ones, to exchanging pokemon, and to traveling to the new region. End with the trainer meeting the region professor, and getting a new pokedex. Somewhat explain how the league works. Include at least one battle between two trainers. You are to be given two hours to complete this story."

The writers began excitedly talking with each other about the topic of the story. Brainstorming was abuzz. Gary, however, remained silent, deep in thought.

"While the writers are writing, these television screens will be playing television versions of the writers' winning stories that enabled them to be picked for this competition. If the writers wish, they will be given special headphones that will completely block out the noises of the outside world. If they also wish, they can plug in MP3 players to these headphones." Jalen then took a timer. He set it for two hours. "Alright, writers! Get ready, get set, write!"

**1:59:59 (hour-minute-second)**

-II-

**1:59:58**

Gary sat there with his pencil in hand. He began brainstorming ideas for his story. _Gotta be a guy. Uh...maybe takes a boat ride to the new region. On the boat ride, he'll meet a new rival, and end up battling with him. Scratch that; I'll make the rival a girl._

Gary, with his special headphones on, looked at the crowd. Some were watching the writers write, while others were watching the television screen. Currently, the screen was playing a television version of Gary's story, "Kanto vs. Johto". The screen was showing a person in red clothes and a red hat battling a person with orange clothes and a gold-colored hat. The red person had a Venusaur, and the gold person had a Typhlosion. The two pokemon were battling it out.

Gary smiled. Then, he snapped himself back to reality, and tried to think of the plot line.

_Um, I, uh...Darn it! I can't think of any good plot! I don't even know what the characters' characteristics are like!_

As Gary was getting frustrated, he saw a familiar face close to the front of the crowd. It was none other than Zecher Scott, who he met back on Routeway 2. Zecher was making a gesture. He was giving Gary a thumbs-up.

Gary replied with his own thumbs-up. Suddenly, Zecher began pointing to himself. He was also mouthing, Me! Me! Me!

Gary began wondering why Zecher was pointing at himself. Then, Gary figured it out. _I got it! Zecher is the perfect model for my story! He conquered the Sinnoh League, and now he's traveling through Kohro!_ Gary had it all figured out. Then, he added one extra side detail. _Hehe. I'll model the girl rival after Aria. I'll...also make it so she and the Zecher-model have known each other for a while, and something buds between them..._

**1:49:57**

-III-

**0:05:49**

Zecher had been watching the videos on the television screen for the past two hours. They all seemed very interesting, but the one he liked the most was the televised adaptation of "Kanto vs. Johto" by Gary Oak. Its plot was amazing, and the characters seemed so lifelike. Zecher looked back at Gary. Gary was hurriedly putting a few last things, before leaning back on his chair smiling, his masterpiece complete. Zecher gave him another thumbs-up.

**0:00:00**

"Alright! The two hours are up! Writers put down your pencils! Now, our judges, including myself, shall read your stories in the next half hour, and pick which one is the most well-written. I ask all you people to please wait around for the next half-hour. The results will be here soon!"

Several of the judges collected the ten papers, which were rushed off to be made into copies. The ten writers stayed at their seats, waiting. Gary appeared to look very confident with himself.

-

"The results are here!" Jalen was standing again at the center of the stage. "The winner of the title 'Pokefiction Master' and the $1,000 is...the writer of 'Turquoise Breeze', Gary Oak!"

A huge round of applause and cheers came up. Gary happily ran over to Jalen, and received a trophy with the $1,000 in it. "Thanks a bunch! I really enjoyed writing this story, and it was so fun to brainstorm the ideas! Thank you, all!"

Another round of cheers and applause came. Zecher even whooped and jumped up and down!

-

Zecher and Gary were now back at the pokemon center.

"Thanks, Zech! You and Aria made the perfect models for my story characters!"

"No prob, Gary! By the way, why are you in a writing competition anyway?"

"Well, when I'm not researching pokemon, I write for . It's really fun, and I enjoy doing it."

Zecher and Gary looked as Nurse Joy talked into the intercom. "Attention, center dwellers! Copies of the ten writers' stories from the contest are now being given away in front of the pokemon center!"

A huge crowd of people suddenly began to run outside to get copies of the stories. Zecher and Gary decided to stay inside.

"So, I assume you're here for the Battle Plant challenge, right Zech?"

"Oh, is that what the third facility's called?" Zecher inquired. "Yep, I'm definitely gonna challenge it, and win that third Initial!"

"That's awesome! I wish I could stay and cheer you on, but I've gotta get back to Instant Shine. Temple Guru Somar is allowing me to observe his new Porygon-Z! I've gotta see this pokemon! It's off the chain!" Gary said excitedly.

"Show me what it looks like next time we meet! Oh, and tell Somar that I'm continuing my path to _Enlightenment_."

"...no idea what that means." Gary said questioningly. "Hey, let's give each other our texting numbers!"

Zecher and Gary exchanged dexes, and added their info to the other's dex. They then gave the dexes back to each other. After that, Gary stood up.

"Well, see ya Zech! Good luck at the Battle Plant!" Gary yelled out as he ran out of the center.

"Thanks! See ya!" Zecher leaned back in his chair. He took out his two Initials and began admiring them again. _Tomorrow...there'll be a third._

-**Hey, what's up readers!?! Sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while. My computer had a bug on it, so I had to go get it fixed. I've also been working on my Code Geass fanfic. Anyway, thanks for being patient! Since I haven't updated in a while, here's a big spoiler: the Region Brain is called Plant Chaperone Lewis.-**


	10. Fitting 2: Lewis and Zecher Expedition

Chapter 10: Fitting 2 - The Lewis and Zecher Expedition

Zecher was outside. Right now, he was staring at his next challenge.

"So...the Battle Plant."

Zecher was now in front of the Battle Plant of Fitting City. It was an enormous building. Well, actually buildings. There was a large, main building in the middle of two smaller, yet still large buildings. The middle building was colored many shades of blue, and had at least four floors. The building on the right was two stories and colored shades of green, and was the radio station PMON 3000.5. The building on the left was also two stories and was colored shades of red, and was the most popular game corner in the city.

"Third Initial...is going to be mine!"

Zecher began sprinting to the door, and was just about to run into it, when he stopped himself (not wanting to repeat the incident at the Battle Blaster). He looked at the door, and saw a sign that said 'Plant Closed'.

"Aw, geez! Not again!"

Just as Zecher was about to be bummed, he saw that the game corner's door was opened. He decided that if he couldn't challenge the Region Brain right now, he might as well play some games.

-I-

"Get ready to RUMMMBBBLEEEE!"

Zecher was playing a special Street Fighter game. This was the kind of arcade version where you and your opponent sit at the same game, but opposite sides. Zecher was doing quite well.

"Alright, beat him with _Dragon Punch!"_

Zecher's Ryu unleashed a powerful Dragon Punch unto the opponent's Geki. Thsi was enough to take Geki down to 0 health.

**Winner: Ryu**

**Player 1 Wins**

"Oh, yeah!" Zecher jumped up from his seat and began whooping. "The Z-man wins again!"

His opponent went over to Zecher. "You're okay, but there's no way you can beat Lewis."

"Huh?" Zecher stopped jumping. "Who's Lewis?"

"He's only the best gamer the city's ever known! Heck, he's even better than his cousin, Kemmy!"

"Kemmy's cousin, huh?" Zecher said, intrigued.

"Look, he's playing over there right now!"

The opponent pointed over to the center of the game corner. There, a young adult was playing _Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock._

Lewis was a young man who seemed to be in his twenties. He had blond hair that was put back in a mullet. On his eyes were black sunglasses He wore a black shirt with streaking gray lines. He wore blue pants, and had gold chains in his pockets. Lastly, he was wearing a pair of black 'Vans' shoes.

"Alright, party people!" Lewis looked back at the crowd of people. "I'm a gonna play 'The Devil Went Down to Georgia'!"

"Whoo!" The crowd applauded.

Lewis began to play on Expert. As he played, Zecher saw that Lewis truely was a master at guitar play. In the end, Lewis beat the song with 99%.

"Alright, Lewis!" The crowd applauded. That particular song was extremely difficult, and Lewis managed to get a 99%.

"It's no wonder he's the Region Brain," Zecher's opponent said.

"Wait, _he's_ the Region Brain?" Zecher looked on as the Region Brain was really taking in the worshipping the people were giving him.

"Yeah. Today, he's taking a break from battling to just chill out."

"Well, I'm gonna have to change that."

"Is there no one who wishes to challenge me?" Lewis taunted.

"I'll do it!"

The crowd gasped. They made way for the person who was going to challenge Lewis. The person, Zecher, looked at Lewis with a confident face.

"I challenge you to a guitar duel! If I win, you have to accept my challenge and allow me to battle you for the Battle Plant's Initial!"

Lewis laughed. "Oh, you little kid. A simple guitar duel isn't going to get me to go back to my duties!"

"Well, you haven't heard what song I wanted to play," Zecher said with a spark in his eyes. "I challenge you to Expert mode, 'Through the Fire and Flames'!"

The crowd was clearly shocked at Zecher's challenge. They began conversing with each other, thinking Zecher was crazy. Suddenly, Lewis seemed interested.

"You're a pretty odd knucklehead to challenge me to _that_ song. But it means you're pretty brave, too. I accept your challenge!"

-II-

Lewis and Zecher were now on center stage. They were armed with guitar controllers. The screen was loading up. "Good luck."

'They're Hammer Ons' began. Both Zecher and Lewis managed to get the first note. Intensive strumming and pressing of buttons began. Zecher then missed one note, and had to strum again. Lewis laughed at Zecher, but this caused him to also miss a note. Zecher chuckled to himself, and the intro eventually ended, each person only missing one note.

_On a cold winter morning_

_In the time before the light_

_In flames of death's eternal reign_

_We ride towards the light_

Thus continued the infinite strings of strumming. Zecher was furiously pushing the strum bar up and down, trying to get every single note. Lewis was trying to stay calm while strumming, but was getting slightly nervous at Zecher's Guitar Hero expertise.

_Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel_

_Through the wastelands evermore_

_The scattered souls will feel the hell_

_Bodies wasted on the shore_

Zecher and Lewis continued playing the extremely difficult song. They did not use any of their tools or power ups against the opponent, as that would make things unfair. While Zecher appeared to dominate constantly switching frets and completing long series of notes, Lewis seemed to dominate the long strings of hammer ons.

_So far away we wait for the day_

_For the lives all so wasted and gone_

_We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

_Through the fire and flames we carry on!_

The lyrics have ended. All that lay left was one massive final solo. Zecher and Lewis unhumanly managed to get nearly every note, only occasionally missing one or two notes every now and then. After the final hammer ons ended, and the final notes were played, the song was finished.

"..." Lewis did not say anything. He did not think Zecher would be this good.

Zecher panted. He wiped his nose, and smiled a confident face. "Well...who's the winner?"

Lewis, Zecher, and the crowd anxiously waited for the results screen to pop up. When it did, this is what it said:

**Player 1 (Lewis): 95%**

**Player 2 (Zecher): 96%**

Lewis did not do anything. He was just staring at the results screen. Zecher and the crowd nervously stared at Lewis. Then, Lewis turned and looked at Zecher. The next thing that happened...

...he clapped. He clapped more and more, and eventually the crowd began following the flow and clapped for Zecher. Then, it all grew into enormous applause and cheers for Zecher.

Zecher very happily smiled and waved to the crowd of people. He then turned back to Lewis.

"Mr. Scott, you have no idea how shocked I am. _No one_ has ever beaten me at Guitar Hero, much less _that _song!"

Zecher proudly shook Lewis's hand. "So...?"

"So...I accept your challenge. It would be an honor for me to have a battle against you!"

"Alright!" Zecher jumped up and down. "That third Initial is going to be mine!"

-III-

Lewis led Zecher over to the radio station. There, he had Zecher sit down in the DJ studio.

"Put these on." Lewis handed Zecher a large pair of headphones.

"What for?" Zecher asked as he put the headphones on.

"Here's your test. Right now, at this radio station, it's PMON's Pokehour. Here, our listeners call and ask our DJs complex questions about pokemon. Your test is to be a temporary DJ. You must correctly answer the next three people that call our radio station. You give an incorrect answer, then I'm sorry, you lose the test. If you find this too difficult, I'll find another test to give you...tomorrow."

"No way I'm waiting for tomorrow!" Zecher held the microphone to his mouth. "Let the callers come in!"

Zecher was sitting down in front a control panel with many buttons. In the center, there were many buttons saying stuff like 'Caller 1, Caller 2, etc.' Zecher saw that many of the caller buttons were lit up. He went to Caller 4.

"Hello, this is Zecher, temporary DJ and challenger of the Battle Plant. How may I help you?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm wondering about those attacks known as the 'Ultimate Attacks'," Caller 4 began. "I was wondering if my Dragonite could learn that Blast Burn attack."

"I'm sorry, but Dragonite will not be able to learn Blast Burn," Zecher began. "The Ultimate Attacks are special as only a select few can learn them. There are three attacks. They are Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant, and Blast Burn. Usually, only these certain pokemon can learn these attacks: Blastoise, Feraligatr, Swampert, and Empoleon with Hydro Cannon; Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, and Infernape with Blast Burn; and Venusaur, Meganium, Sceptile, and Torterra with Frenzy Plant. With that, Dragonite _cannot_ learn Blast Burn."

"Wow, thanks! I mean, I'm bummed, but at least I know now!"

Zecher happily said bye and hung up. Lewis gave him a thumbs up and mouthed 'one'.

Zecher then pressed Caller 9.

"Hello, this is Zecher, temporary DJ and challenger of the Battle Plant. How may I help you?"

"Hello. I'm thinking about traveling over to the Orange Islands and competing in the League there. However, I heard that the League works differently there. How does it work?"

Luckily, Zecher's father once competed in the Orange League and told him all about it. "Well, thing is, the people who talked to you were correct when they said that the League works differently. There are still Gym Leaders in the Orange Islands, but instead of eight, there are only four. Also, the leaders may not necessarily battle you. Instead, they may test you and your pokemon by racing you or challenging you to build something. After you get the four badges, you travel to Pummelo Island, where the final challenge awaits. You are to battle the champion/head leader of the Orange Crew. After you beat the champion, you have conquered the Orange League!"

"Awesome! I'm so psyched to go there now! Thanks!"

Lewis went up to Zecher. He then patted his back. "One more."

Zecher excitedly decided to choose Caller 1 as his final challenge.

"Hello, this is Zecher, temporary DJ and challenger of the Battle Plant. How may-"

"What's up, Zechy?" Zecher heard a girl's voice on the other end. She seemed to be giggling.

Zecher eyes shot wide open. His heart began beating. He knew who the caller was.

"...Aria."

Aria giggled some more. "Well, well. Looks like your success on this challenge now lies on my shoulders."

Zecher began growling. Lewis looked on in interest.

"...Heh. Alright, Aria. Give me your best shot."

"I hope you learned a thing or two when you were traveling Sinnoh. The legendary hierarchy of Sinnoh. Explain it."

Zecher got nervous. For the next few seconds, he remained silent. Then...

"The legendary hierarchy is said to have created the entire Sinnoh region. First, it began with an egg. This egg was located in only an entire realm of nothingness. Then, this egg gave birth to the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. Arceus erased nothingness and created matter and spirit. In matter, Arceus created several beings. They were Dialga, master of time, and Palkia, master of space. There was also the forgotten one, Giratina. Giratina controlled the alternate dimension and antimatter. For spirit, Arceus created three more beings. These are Uxie, Being of Knowledge; Mesprit, Being of Emotion; and Azelf, Being of Willpower. All these beings make up what is contained not only in Sinnoh, but the entire world."

"...not bad, Zecher. Looks like you win this time." Then, in a seductive voice, "See you soon." Aria then hung up.

Lewis went up to Zecher. He saw that Zecher was slightly shaking as he took his headphones off. He also saw that Zecher was furiously blushing.

"Hey, is that girl your girlfriend?"

Zecher looked at Lewis like he was a complete idiot. "NOOOO!"

"Well, she seems interested in you," Lewis said as he walked out the studio. "And vice versa."

"Hey!" Zecher yelled angrily.

"Relax, kid! You passed the test! All you have to do now is defeat me in battle."

-IV-

Zecher and Lewis were now behind the Battle Plant. At the back, there was a large battlefield that was big enough for Zecher and Lewis to have an intense battle.

A referee then came out and stood at the side of the battlefield.

"4 on 4 battle. Only the challenger may substitute. Begin!"

"My Swalot, arise!"

"Go, Vaporeon!"

"Swal!" Lewis's Swalot flashed out.

"Vay!" Zecher's Vaporeon arrived from its pokeball.

"Crunch!"

Vaporeon began rushing forward to the Swalot. Swalot was not bothering to even try to dodge Vaporeon. Vaporeon then lunged forward, its teeth baring. It crunched down on Swalot's gooey body. Swalot didn't even seem the least bit damaged.

"What!?!"

"Not exactly a good idea to crunch on goo!" Lewis laughed. "Poison Gas!"

Swalot expelled a poisonous gas from its body. This gas not only shook Vaporeon off of Swalot's body, but caused it to get weakened and poisoned.

"Oh, man! Vaporeon's poisoned!"

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Swal!" Swalot released a gunky pile of sludge from its mouth. This sludge then hit Vaporeon, causing damage to it.

"Vay!"

The sludge covered the ground underneath Vaporeon. This caused it to slip and fall down.

"That'll be a problem! Vaporeon, use Water Gun on the sludge!"

"Vay!" Vaporeon released a stream of water from its mouth and aimed at the sludge. The Water Gun cleaned up the sludge, so Vaporeon no longer slipped. Vaporeon then used Water Gun to clean up its body. In a matter of moments, Vaporeon was all shiny and ready for battle once again.

"It'll take more than that to beat me and Vaporeon!"

"Oh, really? Double Team!"

"Swal!" Swalot suddenly disappeared. In a nanosecond, several Swalot illusions and the real Swalot surrounded Vaporeon. Vaporeon looked around nervously.

"Body Slam!"

The real Swalot appeared from behind Vaporeon, and prepared to body slam it.

"I don't think so! Vaporeon, Sand Attack!"

"Vay!" Vaporeon quickly turned around and began kicking dirt into Swalot's face.

"Swal!" Swalot was blinded by the dirt. It could no longer see where anything was.

"Oh, man! Swalot!"

"Aurora Beam!"

Vaporeon charged up, and released an icy Aurora Beam from its mouth. This Aurora Beam hit Swalot right in its head. This impact caused Swalot to faint.

"Swalot is unable to battle! Vaporeon wins!"

"Alright, Vaporeon!"

"Vay! Vay..." Vaporeon suddenly seemed weakened again. It seemed like it couldn't stand up straight.

"Grr...Vaporeon's still poisoned!"

"And I'll have to use that to my advantage! Go, Kabutops!"

"Ka!" The Kabutops came out of its pokeball and was prepared for a brawl.

"Oh, man! He's got a Kabutops!"

"X-Scissor!"

"Tops!" Kabutops rushed towards the poisoned Vaporeon. It then slashed its sharp razor-like claws onto the pokemon.

"Vay!" Vaporeon lay down, mortally weakened.

"We still won't go down! Iron Tail!"

Vaporeon managed to muster up enough strength to light its tail up. It then launched up at the Kabutops with a super effective Iron Tail.

"Tops!" Kabutops jumped back, damaged by the Iron Tail.

"Vay..." Vaporeon was weakened more by the poison. It didn't seem like it could last much longer.

"This is it! Night Slash!"

Kabutops lunged at Vaporeon with its claws glowing dark black. The nightmarish claws then struck the poisoned Vaporeon. Vaporeon lay down, defeated.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Kabutops is the winner!"

Zecher returned Vaporeon to its pokeball. He looked at it with a warm smile. "You did great, Vaporeon. Your efforts won't be in vain."

Zecher looked up at Lewis with a great smile. "I'm just getting started! I choose the almighty Salamence!"

"Sala!" Salamence came out of its pokeball in a fiery flame. It was raring to battle.

"Earthquake!"

Salamence began furiously stomping the ground. Its stomps created large quakes on the earth's surface. These quakes disoriented the Kabutops, which caused it to fall down and take damage.

"You think I'll be defeated by that!?! Slash!"

Kabutops pulled itself together and began running to Salamence. Zecher anticipated this, however.

"Twister!"

Salamence conjured up a windy Twister. Kabutops was caught by the Twister, which caused it to fly in the air and be knocked around. Kabutops began taking a lot of damage.

"We're not gonna stop! Use Metal Sound!"

"Tops!" Kabutops aimed at Salamence, then began to screech. This screeching Metal Sound was so horrible, not even Zecher could stand it.

"Graaah! That...sound...is...so...loud!" Zecher screamed as he covered his ears.

"Sal!" Salamence was also being negatively affected by the loud Metal Sound. Its head began to hurt, and it could no longer hold on to Twister. It was forced to stop using the attack.

"Alright, Kabutops! Use Water Pulse!"

"Ka!" Kabutops put its claws to the ground, and began creating an orb of water. From this water, powerful Water Pulses were being made. It then unleashed the orb and its Water Pulses unto Salamence.

"Don't give up, Salamence! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"Sala!" Salamence shook off the after-effects of the Metal Sound. It then charged up, and released a raging ring of fire from its mouth.

The two pulses collided. First, it seemed like Water Pulse was winning. Then, it appeared to be Dragon Pulse that was the master. Just as the attacks were about to cancel each other out...

"Power it up with Dragonbreath!"

"Sala!" Salamence released one last Dragon Pulse, then quickly switched out to a Dragonbreath. This breath rocketed the Draon Pulse forward, further powering it up. The Dragon Pulse conquered the Water Pulse, and completely clashed with Kabutops.

"Butops!" Kabutops could no longer take any more damage. It fell down, and it could no longer battle.

"Kabutops has been defeated! Salamence wins!"

"We're doing great, Salamence!" Zecher yelled out loud. _There's a pattern here. After I win, Lewis wins. If this pattern keeps going on...I could win!_

Unfortunately, Zecher was not the only one who saw the pattern. _If this pattern keeps up, I'll lose! I've gotta break it. I've got to win this battle, plus the battle after it!_ "Go, Feraligatr!"

"Feraligatr!" The croc-like pokemon flashed out of its pokeball. It was ready for battle.

"Let's see if I can break this pattern for my benefits! Use Zen Headbutt!"

"Roar!" Salamence flew towards the Feraligatr. Just as the attack was about to hit...

"Use Protect!"

"Fer!" Feraligatr began glowing green, signaling the activation of Protect. The Zen Headbutt attack hit Feraligatr, but due to Protect, it did not do any damage.

"Screech!"

Feraligatr opened its mouth and emitted a horrible screech. The screech was very noisy and really hurt Zecher's and Salamence's ears.

"Aaaaah! I'm gonna need ear surgery after this!"

"Sala!"

"Brick Break!"

Feraligatr powered up its hands. It then unleashed a barrage of fighting Brick Breaks unto Salamence, who received every single hit. Salamence was getting increasingly damaged.

"Sal!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Feraligatr's hand glew bright. It then punched Salamence's head from the bottom of its face, causing Salamence to be knocked back.

"Grr, if we can't win this battle, then we have to at least deal as much damage as possible! Use Double Edge!"

"Roar!" Salamence charged up for the recoil-damaging attack. It then rammed itself into Feraligatr, dealing damage to both pokemon.

"Gatr!" Feraligatr was knocked back. Suddenly, it began glowing bright red.

"What the-?"

"Heh. Guess you didn't count on Feraligatr using RAGE!"

"Oh, crud!"

The red Feraligatr raged towards the Salamence. When it finally reached Salamence, it unleashed countless attacks that reflected Feraligatr's inner rage.

"Sal!!!" Salamence took one last attack. It then fell to the ground, defeated.

"Salamence is unable to battle! Feraligatr wins!"

Zecher returned Salamence to its pokeball. He smiled at it at thanked it for another job well done. He then looked at the weak Feraligatr. Only one super effective attack seemed to be enough to defeat the water type.

"Luxray, I choose you!"

"Lux! Lux!" In an electric light, Luxray flashed out of its pokeball.

"Let's get this over with! Luxray, Thunderbolt!"

Luxray began charging up a powerful electric Thunderbolt. After charging, it released the attack unto Feraligatr.

"No! Feraligatr, use Ice Beam!"

"Fer!" Feraligatr released the icy attack from its mouth.

Thunderbolt and Ice Beam met. They seemed neck and neck, and neither side was giving up. But then, in a few more moments...Ice Beam conquered and aimed for Luxray.

"Agility! Quick!"

"Lux!" Luxray quickly ran out of the way of the Ice Beam. After missing Luxray, it seemed like the Ice Beam was aiming for Zecher.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Luckily, Zecher was able to get out of the way of the Ice Beam. It then hit the wall of one of the buildings, where it froze up. A long pole of thin ice was now hanging in the air.

"Luxray, we'll take advantage of everything! Hop onto that ice pole!"

Luxray knew how to continue. It hopped onto the ice pole, and sprinted towards the Feraligatr. Feraligatr was helpless.

"End with Hyper Beam!"

"Luuuux!" Luxray charged up for a moment, and then launched a super powerful Hyper Beam at Feraligatr. Feraligatr was knocked back far behind Lewis. It could no longer fight.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Luxray wins!"

"Yeeeeah!" Zecher whooped. However, he then stopped. He thought about the final round. _...I just know it. He has a..._

Lewis grinned. He put his hand in his pocket, and took out a grayish-reddish ring. The ring appeared to be full of light and burning.

"I call upon you, my friend of the land of flames! The fiery inferno of the hearts of pokemon!"

Suddenly, in a matter of moments, a large figure appeared on top one of the buildings. It roared to the sky, and came down to the battlefield. It was Entei!

"So, Entei will be my third challenge," Zecher said, itching to battle. "First Moltres, then Zapdos...and now Entei. I'm ready. Luxray, use Discharge!"

"Ray!" Luxray began charging up for a Discharge attack. However, before it could finish charging...

"Lava Plume!"

"Rowr!" Entei opened its mouth, and a large orb of energy formed in its mouth. It a few moments, a _huge_ beam of lava and fire fired out of Entei's mouth! This attack hit Luxray directly, causing it to be extremely weakened.

"Lux...Lux..."

"Come on, Lux! Quick Attack!"

Luxray pulled itself together, and began racing towards Entei with extreme speed. Eventually, it caught up with Entei.

"Shock Wave!"

Without charging, Luxray unleashed quick and powerful electricity unto Entei.

"Tei!" Entei was incredibly shocked by all the bolts and waves. However, Entei still remained very strong.

"Entei, Fire Spin!"

"Rowr!" Entei conjured up a whirlpool of fire. It then engulfed Luxray in the fire, trapping it and constantly dealing damage to it.

"Extrasensory!"

Entei used Extrasensory to add a peculiar power to the Fire Spin. This power-up caused the Fire Spin to bring Luxray in closer, causing it to receive damage twice as fast.

"Luuuuuuux!!!"

Eventually, Entei stopped using Fire Spin. Luxray now lay on the ground. It was defeated.

"Luxray is unable to battle! Entei wins!"

Zecher returned Luxray to its pokeball. He patted the pokeball warmly. _Nice job, old friend. Thank you._ Zecher turned his attention back to the Entei. Despite receiving some damage, it still looked very healthy. Zecher would have to think of some good combinations to win this final round.

"My final pokemon! Go, Empoleon!"

"Poleon!" The watery pokemon splashed out of its pokeball.

"Commence final battle! Entei versus Empoleon!"

"A type disadvantage is not gonna help you win this battle!" Lewis announced. He then looked at the sky. The arrival of Entei caused the sun to blaze more than usual. He then turned back to the battlefield. "Solarbeam!"

"Rowr!" With the blazing sun, Entei did not have to charge for the attack. It released a massive Solarbeam from its mouth, aiming to mortally damage Empoleon.

Zecher had to act quick. It would be bad if Solarbeam landed in direct contact with Empoleon. "Quick, Empoleon! Hurry and use Hydro Pump!"

"Pol!" Empoleon released a massive wave of water from its mouth. This attack collided with Solarbeam. However, the water attack could not beat the grass attack. The Solarbeam triumphed, and came in contact with Empoleon.

"Poleooooon!" Empoleon was knocked back far behind Zecher. It was weakened bad, but it was still in the game.

"Aerial Ace!"

Empoleon moved quickly. It rushed up to Entei with its wing glowing. With powerful passion, it slammed its wing into Entei, causing it to take a lot of damage.

"En..." Entei panted. It was showing signs of weakening.

Zecher grinned at this. _Let's just hope the pattern keeps up._

"Enough of this! Overheat!"

Entei began blazing red hot. It then used all its energy to unleash a massive Overheat unto Empoleon.

"Quick! Use Protect!"

"Pol!" Empoleon quickly covered itself with a protection shield. This shield prevented Empoleon from taking damage. However, just as the shield started to fade away, Entei suddenly appeared right next to Empoleon.

"Pol?!?"

"Shadow Ball!"

Entei hurled a black orb of energy at Empoleon. Empoleon tried to dodge it, but to no avail. It came with direct contact with Empoleon.

"Poleon!" Empoleon was knocked back again. It was beginning to get very weak.

"Dig!"

Empoleon dug down into the ground. It then popped up in various areas of the battlefield, creating odd rock formations every time it came up. Eventually, Empoleon came a bit too close to Entei.

"Entei, use Giga Impact!"

Entei glowed a heavy crimson red. It ranto Empoleon. However, at the very last moment, Empoleon jumped out. Behind Empoleon was one of the odd rock formations it made. Entei ended impacting with the rock formation, instead.

"Time for the end! Use Hydro Cannon!"

"Poooool!" With all the power of aqua, Empoleon unleashed the water ultimate attack. Entei was in no condition to dodge it, as Giga Impact left it unable to move. Entei became overwhelmed in the Cannon's water of fury.

"Teeeeei!"

Entei was washed back into the wall of the building. When the water stopped flowing, Entei laid on the ground. Its fury...was over.

"Entei is no longer able to battle! Empoleon wins! The victor is Zecher Scott!"

"Alright, Empoleon!" With glee, Zecher rushed over to Empoleon and gave it a big hug. In response, Empoleon returned the hug.

"Poleon!"

"Rooooooowr!" Entei struggled to stand back up, and then roared to the sky. Lewis looked back at Entei and petted its back.

"Entei, old pal, that kid is amazing. Aunt Alm was right when she said this kid was extraordinary."

-V-

Zecher and Lewis were back at the entrance of the Battle Plant. Lewis happily shook Zecher's hand.

"Zecher, my man, you did outstanding in that battle. If you can beat the legendary Entei, you can definitely go far in life. Here is your reward: the Combination Initial."

Lewis handed the Combination Initial over to Zecher. It was a platinum token with the letters _C O_ bulging out in the middle.

Zecher gleefully took the Initial. He then raised it to the sky. "The Combination Initial is mine!"

-VI-

Zecher was now back at the pokemon center. He held the Natural, Enlightened, and Combination Initials in his hand. _I'm a natural at battling, I'm an Enlightened Trainer, and my combinations are very expert and professional!_

Zecher smiled and leaned back in his chair. He thought about his upcoming challenges. He still had five more Initials to obtain, so he wasn't even halfway through! He would have to train harder, as he had no idea what the future had in store for him.

-**And that is another win for Zecher Scott. With his third Initial in hand, he can proudly continue to his next challenge. Sorry that I haven't able to update as often as I used to. Things have come up, and I often don't have much time to write. Anyway, next chapter is the usual filler chapter between cities. Please review, and thank you for reading!-**


	11. Routeway 4

Chapter 11: Routeway 4

"Aaah...this is the life!"

Zecher has begun his trip to the next city, and the fourth facility. There, he would receive his fourth Initial. Now, he is on Routeway 4, another forest like area. There were many trees around, but there were also many fields and meadows. There was no way Zecher could get lost here.

"La de la de da, I'm a gonna win, I'm a gonna win..."

As Zecher was singing, a large pokemon suddenly jumped in front of him!

"Yena!"

"Oh, man! It's a Mightyena!"

The big dog-like pokemon menacingly stood in front of Zecher. It was roaring maliciously, and its mouth was foaming. It looked as if it was in the mood to kill.

"Nice doggy...I won't hurt you doggy..."

Zecher nervously tried to back away from the Mightyena. However, this appeared to make it more angry. It began walking towards Zecher.

"Nice-whoa!"

Zecher accidentally slipped on a rock and fell to the ground. This was enough to set the Mightyena off. Barking, it sprinted towards Zecher, who was helpless to the Mightyena's wrath.

"Help!"

"Minun, Discharge!"

Suddenly, a blue Minun popped out of a tree, followed by a boy. The boy was wearing a red uniform, and had bluish hair. He also had a weird device in his hand. Wait...it was a pokemon ranger!

"Mi-nun!"

The Minun unleashed powerful electricity unto the Mightyena. This shocked the Mightyena, and it turned its attention away from Zecher and set its sights on the ranger and his Minun.

"Roar!"

"Capture On!"

The ranger pointed his device at the Mightyena, and an odd disk came out of the device. The disk began encircling Mightyena, who was surprised. The ranger was using his device's stylus to trace circles in the air, which the disk did around Mightyena. Eventually, the circle that the disk made began glowing. To end things, the ranger sliced the air with the Capture Styler's stylus, and the shining circle enveloped Mightyena. It was no longer rampaging.

"Capture Complete!"

The ranger went up to Mightyena. He began petting him. "I realize you're angry. But you're okay now. Go back to wherever you came."

"Yenaa!" Mightyena complied and ran off back into the forest. Zecher could only look on in awe.

The pokemon ranger then looked back at Zecher. "Hey, trainer. Are you alright?"

Zecher pulled himself together. He then stood back up. "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Thanks a lot, sir pokemon ranger!" Zecher said bowing.

The ranger let out a nervous chuckle and motioned for Zecher to stop bowing. "Please, it's what I do. Well, I better introduce myself. I'm Lunick, a Pokemon Top Ranger! I am of the land of Fiore!"

"Nice to meet ya!" Zecher went up to Lunick and shook his hand. "I'm Zecher, Sinnoh Pokemon Champion! I am of the region of Sinnoh!"

-I-

Zecher and Lunick were now sitting by a pond. They were munching on some rice balls that Lunick had brought along with him.

"So, Lunick," Zecher started, swallowing a chunk of rice ball. "You said you're from the region of Fiore. Why are you here in Kohro?"

Lunick then looked very serious. "I have a mission. Just last month, one of my fellow Top Rangers from Almia went on a mission here to find a Jirachi Crystal. However, since then, he's gone missing. I've come here to find him, and to possibly complete his Jirachi mission. He was sent on his mission to some weird cave somewhere here on Routeway 4. I'm gonna go there, and find my pal!"

"Let me go with you!" Zecher offered, surprising Lunick. "I wanna repay you! Let me help you on this mission. You could use the help of a champion like me!"

Lunick chuckled. He then stood up. "Zecher Scott, I'd be glad to allow you to accompany me on this little mission. I appoint you 'Temporary Ranger Assisstant'!"

Although not a very glamorous title, Zecher was happy to help the Rangers. If Zecher couldn't be a pokemon trainer, he would definitely be a pokemon ranger. He loved their adventurous lives. He loved their love for pokemon and devotion to protect them. With his trainer expertise, he could definitely help.

-II-

"I thought you could definitely help me out!"

Lunick was exasperated. He and Zecher had been looking around Routeway 4 for about three hours. Zecher claimed that his pokedex would be able to help them find the mysterious cave. But, so far, it wasn't working.

"My pokedex could map the entire Kohro region it it wanted to! Actually, it has the entire Routeway 4 all mapped up! We should have found this cave by now!"

"Look around us!" Lunick and Zecher were on a very tiny island that was composed of one huge rock slab. This island was in the middle of a large pond, and it was completely surrounded by water. "Do you see a cave around here!?!"

"Um...yes?" Zecher said with a weak smile.

Lunick looked very frustrated. He then looked at his Capture Styler. "It's getting late. We need to find this cave."

Sighing, Lunick leaned back on the stone slab. Suddenly, the slab appeared to alter, and Lunick fell 'into' the rock!

"Lunick! Hey!"

Zecher went to the same spot that Lunick had fallen through. He then stepped back and jumped into the rock.

-

"Ow..."

Zecher was now in the rock. He had fallen on his head, causing him some pain.

"Man, why do I always have to get hurt?"

A hand then grabbed Zecher's shoulder. The hand pulled the surprised Zecher up to his feet. The hand belonged to Lunick.

_"Ssh! You have to be quiet! We don't know what lurks around here!"_

Zecher nodded, and shut his mouth. Lunick then began walking farther into the cave, with Zecher following him. The cave's walls appeared to have odd drawings on them. Zecher took a closer look at the drawings. They appeared to be a mix of nonsensible letters and pokemon symbols.

"What are these?"

"They're pokeglyphics."

Zecher turned around. Lunick was standing behind him. Lunick then went next to Zecher and also began examining the walls. "Pokeglyphics originated in the ancient Gyptian Region. They were the written language for the Gyptians, and the Gyptian history was written using pokeglyphics."

Lunick took a closer look at the symbols. "We're learning about pokeglyphics right now at the Ranger HQ. However, I'm really rusty in reading them."

Lunick looked at a particular area of the symbols. He then tried reading them, but only managed to get a few words. "Wish...those among all...pure...heart..."

Zecher frowned and stood away from the wall. "I have no idea what that means. I guess there's no point in trying to make sense of these weird symbols."

"Yeah...I guess..." Lunick backed away from the wall, still uncertain. He then continued on into the cave.

-III-

Lunick and Zecher had been traveling the mysterious cave for about an hour now. However, instead of getting more frustrated, Lunick got increasingly determined as time went on. Zecher, being the adventurer that he is, also did not get frustrated and was eager to get to the exciting part of the mission.

"...Say, Lunick? Who is this guy you're looking for, anyway?"

"Huh?" Lunick slowed his pace. "Oh, he's one of my fellow Top Rangers from Almia. His name is Kellyn. Good kid. Sometimes goes off by himself, but people can really count on him. They especially counted on him during Operation Brighton."

"Huh? What's that?" Zecher said, interested.

"You see, about half a year ago, there was a criminal group in Almia known as Team Dim Sun. They wanted to cover the entire Almia Region in darkness. In order to do this, their boss brought out the pokemon known as Darkrai. Darkrai was a dangerous threat, and all pressure laid on Kellyn's shoulders. However, in the end, Kellyn used his capture expertise and successfully captured Darkrai and got through to it. Kellyn saved the Almia Region, and became the only ranger ever with the special Vatonage Styler."

Zecher was now very intrigued by this Kellyn person. "What about you? Have you ever done anything for the good of an entire region?"

"Believe it or not, I have," Lunick exclaimed, feeling excited to tell his heroic story. "About one and a half years ago, I became a Rank 10 Ranger. So, I was really trusted with the huge missions. Well, my biggest mission ever came one day. There was a criminal group in the Fiore Region known as the Go-Rock Squad. Their leader aspired to take down all the rangers and replace them with Go-Rock Squad members. He did this by trying to put Raikou, Suicune, and Entei under his control. However, I stopped him. I captured those three pokemon, and I saved the region!"

Lunick put his foot on a large rock and made a victorious pose. Zecher nervously chuckled at Lunick's boastfulness.

"R-right..."

"And I did it with the help of the pokemon ranger, Solana. Man, what a babe..." Lunick said while drooling.

Zecher pushed Lunick off of his rock. "Alright, I don't need to hear anymore of that! Let's just get going."

"Chipa! Chipa!"

"Huh?"

Zecher and Lunick looked to the other end of the cave. They then saw a Pachirisu running to Lunick. Pachirisu ran up to Lunick's foot and began crying.

"Pachirisu! It's you!"

Lunick bent down and tried to comfort Pachirisu. The pokemon continued crying.

"You know this pokemon?"

"Pachirisu is Kellyn's partner pokemon. Somehow, it got here."

Lunick then looked back at Pachirisu. "Pachirisu, where is Kellyn? Do you know where he went?"

Still crying, Pachirisu pointed to the end of the cave. Zecher and Lunick noticed a light at the end of the cave. However, it was not a natural light. It was a purple light.

"Just what the heck is going on over there?!?" Zecher manically wondered.

"Let's go!"

Zecher, Lunick, and Minun and Pachirisu ran to the end of the cave. They ended up in an open area in the cave. In the very center of the area, there was a large, purple portal that was sucking everything in.

"Lunick! This is too dangerous! We have to go!"

"No way, man! I'm not leaving without Kellyn!"

Lunick quickly sprinted over to the purple portal. He then jumped in.

"Lunick!"

Zecher did not think another thought. He ran in after Lunick, and jumped into the portal. Minun and Pachirisu followed afterwards.

The four found themselves in a spiraling vortex of chaos.

"Aaaaah!"

"Aaaaah!"

"Nun!"

"Chipa!"

Before long, they were all knocked unconcious.

-IV-

"Ugh..."

Zecher woke up. He was dazed. He sat up and noticed Lunick and the two pokemon next to him. They were not awake.

Zecher took a look at his surroundings. Well, if you could call them surroundings. They were in a large, desert area. There was nothing but sand for miles and miles.

Zecher nudged Lunick. "Hey, Lunick. Wake up."

"Ugh." Lunick opened his eyes and sat up. The two pokemon also woke up.

"Where are we?"

"No idea. It looks like some desert area."

"Well," Lunick stood up. "Let's get moving."

-

"Kellyn!"

The group had been wandering the sandy area for miles. There was still nothing but sand for a long time.

"Kellyn!"

"Face it, Lunick! Kellyn's gone! We're not gonna find him! Heck, I doubt we'll even find our way out of here! My pokedex can't get a read on our location either! We're stuck here!"

Lunick took in every one of Zecher's words. He then began to feel very gloomy.

Then, it began to get windy. Zecher and Lunick looked around them. Suddenly, they saw a sandstorm heading their way!

"Run!"

The four frantically ran away from the storm. However, the storm was faster. It eventually caught up with them. The four were caught up in the storm. Zecher was able to get Pachirisu before it flew up in the storm. He held tightly to it. Lunick also got Minun, and he held tightly to it as well.

"Aaaah!"

After about thirty seconds, the sandstorm subsided. They were safe.

"Phew! We're alright!"

Unofrtunately, they were not alright. Zecher and Lunick tried to move, but they couldn't. They looked down. They were in fast-acting quicksand!

"Oh, man!"

Zecher and Lunick tried to wriggle free, but they couldn't. The two pokemon could only look on in horror.

"Minun! Pachirisu! Save yourselves!" Lunick cried out.

Zecher struggled to get his six pokeballs. He released all of his pokemon. They came out, and immediately became horrified when they saw him in quicksand. Salamence frantically tried to get Zecher out of the sand, but to no avail.

"It's too late for me, guys! I'm done for! Go save yourselves! I love you!"

All the pokemon cried out louder and louder, but the two people couldn't be saved. Zecher and Lunick sunk into the quicksand, never to be seen again...

-V-

...Not.

After supposedly 'sinking' into the quicksand, Zecher and Lunick found themselves and all of their pokemon back in the open area of the cave.

"Huh? We're okay?"

The, a bright light appeared in the air. From the light, a pokemon came. It was...Jirachi!

"Jirachi!?!" Lunick cried out, surprised. "Wait...it was you who did that to us, didn't you?"

Jirachi did not answer. However, it did nod.

"Why?" Zecher questioned. "What was the point of that?"

_A __**wish **__shall be given to __**those among all **__that are of __**pure**__ and courageous __**heart**__._

Lunick understood. "I get it now. What Jirachi said just now was what the pokeglyphics said earlier. We showed that we have pure heart by showing more concern for out pokemon than ourselves, so we get a wish! Is that right, Jirachi?"

Jirachi smiled. It nodded its head.

"Then my wish," Lunick began, "is that we have Kellyn back!"

Jirachi began glowing. A bright light then appeared on the ground. From it, Kellyn came!

"Kellyn!"

Lunick ran over to Kellyn. Kellyn was relieved to see Lunick.

"Lunick! Man, am I glad to see you! When I went here with Pachirisu, I remember finding the Jirachi crystal. Then, it began glowing, and Jirachi came! It then said, 'Let's play'. The last thing I remember is being asleep for a very long time."

"I think I get it. I think Pachirisu also fell asleep, and when Jirachi opened the portal when it sensed me and Zecher, Pachirisu somehow woke up and came out!"

Zecher nodded. He also understood. He then looked at Jirachi, who was also looking at him.

"You got a wish, Zecher," Lunick said. "Why don't you wish to be the champion of Kohro? Or maybe wish to be able to own a legendary pokemon?"

Zecher pondered. He then decided. "I won't wish for any of those things. It wouldn't feel right if I just wished to be the champion. I also don't believe legendary pokemon should be owned." Zecher then pointed at Jirachi. "My wish...is that me, Lunick, Kellyn, and all of our pokemon could get the heck out of this cave!"

Jirachi nodded. It glowed bright, and before they knew it, the two rangers and the ranger found themselves back on the tiny island.

-

All of them were back on the road of Routeway 4. Lunick was talking into his Capture Styler.

"Me and Kellyn will come back to Ranger HQ. We'll talk about the mission there."

Kellyn and Lunick then looked at Zecher. "Thanks a lot, Zech. We couldn't have done this without you. If you ever need the help of a ranger, just call!"

Kellyn then spotted a nearby Flygon. He took out his Vatonage Styler and caught the pokemon with ease. He and Lunick got on top of it.

"So long, Zecher! Hope to see you again soon!"

Zecher waved goodbye to the two rangers. Eventually, they were out of sight. Zecher smiled. He looked to the direction of the cave. He then looked back on the road, and continued walking to the next city, where his next challenge awaited.

-VI-

"Finally, I'm here!"

Zecher was relieved to finally find himself in the next city. He was now in Topaz Town. He looked at his pokedex, which read that it was 9:00 PM. Deciding to get some rest, he walked over to the pokemon center.

-

The girl was sitting down at a table near the window. Although it was getting late, she still did not feel tired. She sipped her iced tea.

Her pokemon went up to her. It then sat by her side. She petted the pokemon.

The girl looked out the window. Mostly everyone was asleep. However, the girl noticed a boy walking towards the center. He appeared tired, and was wearing blue jeans, a blue vest, and a black shirt. He had black hair, which had a hat on top of it.

The girl smiled. "So...he's finally come."

The girl stood up. She decided to go and rest now. She gestured towards her pokemon. "Come on. It's time for us to sleep now."

"Espe!"

**-Pokemon Rangers have finally made an appearance in the story! On another note, it appears an old acquaintance of Zecher's is waiting for him in the new town. I'm pretty sure you've guessed who it is. Here's a semi-spoiler: this old acquaintance is not the only girl friend that Zecher will run into.-**


	12. Topaz Town 1: The Female Essence

Chapter 12: Topaz Town 1 - The Female Essence

"Once I get my fourth Initial, I'll be halfway done!"

Zecher fidgeted in his seat in the pokemon center of Topaz Town. Vaporeon looked at him oddly.

"Vay?"

"Ah, sorry Vaporeon. I'm just so excited!"

Zecher looked out of the window of the pokemon center. Outside, was the quiet town of Topaz. The city had many gas stations, grocery marts, and fast-food restaurants scattered around. There were also a few clothing stores. The city was typically arranged in small neighborhoods, with parks nearby. There were also many trees scattered around.

"Ah, this is my kind of city. Although I'm a hardcore battler, I still love the green fields and quiet surroundings. Don't you love it too, Vaporeon?"

"Vay!" Vaporeon said in agreement.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hmm?" Zecher heard a ringing somewhere. After looking around, he noticed the ringing was coming from his pokedex. He took it out, and opened the screen.

"Huh?" Zecher looked at the screen in confusion. There appeared to be a wavy signal on the screen that was beeping. As time passed, the signal began getting larger, and the beeping got faster.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Espe!"

Zecher looked on the ground. Suddenly, an Espeon appeared at his feet.

"Huh? An Espeon? What's it doing here?"

Then, the Espeon went over to Vaporeon. Vaporeon looked at Espeon in confusion. Suddenly, the Espeon got _very_ close to Vaporeon. Espeon began rubbing its head on Vaporeon.

"Vay?" Vaporeon was unsure of what to do. It looked at Zecher, who was equally confused.

"That's kind of weird. When did you meet an Espeon?" Zecher leaned back in his chair and began thinking. "Who do I know that has an Espeon?" Zecher thought hard about this. Then, it hit him. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

"Not kidding you at all, Zechy-boy!"

A girl with blonde hair appeared behind Zecher. She proceeded to hug him from behind. Zecher immediately knew who it was.

"Geez. I can't believe you're here, Aria."

"Why? Did you miss me?" Aria giggled and placed her head on top of Zecher's head, and put her hands on Zecher's shoulders. Zecher stiffened up and began turning red.

"Absolutely not. It was a blissful two months with you gone."

"Hehe! Don't try hiding how you feel! Anyone would be glad to see me again!"

"You haven't changed at all, _Little Miss Stuck Up,_" Zecher said, quoting Gary.

Aria let go of Zecher. "Geez, stupid Gary." Aria then went to the seat next to Zecher. Zecher saw that she was looking at the two pokemon. Zecher himself then looked at them.

Vaporeon was now apparently returning the actions Espeon was giving. The two pokemon were now nudging each other's heads and putting their faces very close together.

"Aw! Looks like they've put their differences aside from their last battle," Aria said, stricken by the cute sight.

Zecher looked at Vaporeon. "You traitor."

Vaporeon paid no mind to Zecher. It just continued what it was doing.

"So, I'm guessing you lost the battle with Lewis?" Aria said with a genuine smile on her face.

Zecher rolled his eyes. "No way! I totally won that battle! Let me show you!"

Zecher took out his Initial case and opened it. There, his three Initials proudly stood out.

"I've got three Initials!" Zecher boasted. "How many have you got?"

Aria laughed at Zecher. "Waaay more than that, I can tell you!"

Zecher slumped in his seat and began grumbling. "Man..."

Aria put her face very close to Zecher's. Zecher's face turned a crimson red.

In a seductive tone, Aria said, "You're so gonna lose to the Acropolis Prince."

Aria went back in her chair. Zecher's face reddened up again, but by anger instead of nervousness.

"You think I can't beat the Battle Acropolis? Just you wait!"

"Ok then!" Aria giggled.

"I've had about enough of you!" Zecher stood up from his chair and proceeded to walk out of the pokemon center. Vaporeon eventually stopped what it was doing and followed Zecher. Aria and Espeon then followed suit.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Zechy boy!"

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me!"

Returning Vaporeon to its pokeball, Zecher sprinted out of the center. Aria returned Espeon to its own pokeball, and flashed after Zecher.

-I-

The annoyed Zecher eventually ended up out in front of the pokemon center. The gleeful Aria happily hopped to his side, eager to annoy him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, an Articuno appeared in the sky! It flew down closer to the ground, and two people hopped off of its back. Articuno then flew back to wherever it came from.

Zecher looked at the two people who hopped off of Articuno. They were none other than the girls known as Yellow and Green.

"Hi, Zecher! It's good to see you again!" Yellow greeted.

"You sure know a lot of cute girls. Including me!" Aria happily exclaimed.

_"Airhead."_ Zecher muttered under his breath.

Green then went up to Aria. She examined her from top to bottom.

"I definitely know who you are! You are Aria Dawson! You are the champion of the Hoenn League Competition _and_ the Johto Silver Conference! You are also the very first Dex Holder of Kohro!"

Aria giggled. "Yep, that's definitely me!"

"So, have you girls found your guy yet?"

"Unfortunately, no. We spent quite a lot of time searching Digit Village from top to bottom. No friend was to be found."

"Why are you in this city, then? I don't remember you talking about Topaz Town in your plans."

"Well, at the Topaz History Museum, they're unveiling a special Topaz sculpture shaped like Arceus! The historians believe it was made thousands of years ago."

"That sounds awesome! Let's go see it!" Zecher exclaimed.

"I'm game!" Aria announced.

-II-

Zecher, Aria, Yellow, and Green were now inside the Topaz History Museum. They were currently located in a room of exhibits called 'Topaz Wonders'. There were many statues and sculptures of pokemon made of blue, red, and yellow topaz, but the most awaited one was the Arceus sculpture. The sculpture would be unveiled in an exhibit at the center of the room, with the platform covered by a curtain.

"Man, I can't wait!" Zecher said excitedly.

"I know! Arceus is an amazing pokemon! I can't wait to see it in topaz!" Aria revealed.

"Well, looks like we'll have to wait. The unveiling won't be for another half hour." Green unhappily said.

"Oh, come on!" Zecher groaned.

"Relax! Maybe we can open the curtain for a split second and take a quick peek at it," Aria suggested.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea," Yellow said nervously.

"Let loose a little bit, Yellow! Let's do it!" Green agreed.

The four went up to the curtain. They looked at their surroundings. No one was looking. Zecher then quietly took the curtain and slowly opened it. Inside...was nothing.

"What! No sculpture?" Zecher wondered, confused.

"Maybe they haven't put it in yet," Aria said worriedly.

"That doesn't make sense! It should be here by now!" Green yelled.

Then, the four saw an 'Employees Only' door at the back of the room being opened. Going inside was a man wearing a large coat which seemed to be concealing something.

"That guy looks suspicious. Let's go after him," Zecher said, following the man.

"What!?! For all we know, he might be an employee!" Yellow yelled.

"Yeah!" Aria agreed.

"Well, I'm going." Green followed Zecher. "You two coming or what?"

Aria and Yellow looked at each other. They sighed, and followed Green.

-

The four found themselves in a long hallway. They looked at the suspicious man walking down the hallway. They proceeded to sneak after him.

However, after no more than a few seconds, their stealth was ruined.

"Achoo!" Yellow sneezed rather loudly.

The man turned around. Panicking, he began running away.

"After him!"

The four kids dashed after the man. They eventually reached a door that would lead to the back of the building. They confronted him in the back.

"We know you stole the sculpture! Give it back right now!" Zecher commanded.

"Ooh, I like a man who takes control," Aria said giggling.

"You won't take this from me! I, Ham, always prevail!"

"Ham?" Zecher repeated, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a laugh. "Your name is Ham?"

"Oh, that's a laugh riot!" Green said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Sh-shut up! Anyway, I'm keeping this Arceus sculpture!"

"Not on my watch!" Zecher began wrestling with the man. The man couldn't fight back since the object was in his hands. In the end, Zecher managed to wrestle it away from Ham.

"Here, Green!" Zecher threw the sculpture to Green, who caught it.

"Nice throw, Zech!"

"Graah! I'll get you rotten kids!"

"Run!" The four kids, instead of doing the sensible thing and running back into the museum, ran in another direction instead, with Ham trailing them.

"Where do we go!?!" Yellow frantically asked.

"Let's go hide in that In-N-Out restaurant!" Zecher pointed towards a large restaurant building.

The four trainers ran into In-N-Out. As today was a work day, there were not that much people inside. However, there was enough people to hide behind. The trainers split up to look for a good place to hide.

"There!" Zecher pointed towards a door.

The trainers followed Zecher into the door. As Zecher closed the door, they realized it was a utility closet. There was only a mop and a few towels.

"Hey, where's Green?" Yellow questioned.

"I don't know. She must not have heard me when I said we should hide here."

"Well it's a good thing she didn't! It's really small in here anyway!"

Zecher, Aria, and Yellow were all scrunched up together. Zecher was on the door, which caused Aria and Yellow to press themselves onto him.

Zecher gulped. He had not been this close to a girl before, let alone two!

"Why are we hiding here anyway? We don't even have the sculpture with us!" Aria protested.

"It doesn't matter! If he catches us, he'll try to kill us anyway for foiling his plan!" Yellow answered.

Zecher accidentally took in a whiff of the air. From Yellow, he could smell a tropical scent of fruits and trees. From Aria, he smelled expensive perfume and a scent of strawberries. Zecher turned red and shifted around uncomfortably.

"Man, this is so uncomfortable," Aria complained. "...Hey! Zecher, where the heck do you think you are touching me!?!"

"Sorry!" Zecher apologetically said. He felt that his hand was now on Aria's hip. He flinched back at the feel of this, which caused him to squeeze his hand together. And since his hand was on her hip...

Aria turned crimson red. "Stop touching me, pervert!" Aria slapped Zecher across the face. Hard.

"I already said it was an accident!" Zecher yelled at Aria.

Then, Yellow let out a small yelp. "Un, Zecher, please don't put your hand down anymore!"

Zecher looked at where his other hand was. He felt that it was slightly above Yellow's butt.

"I'm sorry, Yellow! It's just this space is so small!"

"Geez, is this closet getting smaller or what?" Aria said, pressing herself harder against Zecher.

"Don't move so much, Aria! You drag me along with you!" Yellow said, ending up also getting closer to Zecher.

The girls' hands were now on Zecher's chest. They were pressing on him very hard. They were groaning. Zecher began breathing faster, and was turning very red. To make things worse, the next time he inhaled was through his nose, where he took a very strong whiff.

_Oh, god! Save me lord, please save me! I don't know how much longer I can handle this! If I don't get out of here sooner, there's no telling what my body will do!_

-III-

"Come on, officers! This is a huge mistake!"

Ham was getting arrested by Officer Jenny in In-N-Out. A few minutes earlier, after Ham went into the restaurant, Green called Officer Jenny on her cell phone. In only a few moments, Jenny appeared and arrested Ham. After a few more minutes, the museum curator arrived in the restaurant.

"Thank you so much, little girl! I'm glad that rotten thief was caught!"

"No problem! Though, since a lot of people have touched the sculpture, it may have lost its historic value."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that! This is a fake sculpture!"

Green was dumbfounded. "Huh!?!"

"Yeah, we thought someone may have tried to steal the artifact, so we put a fake one in! The real one is back at the museum!" The curator then walked out of the restaurant. "You can keep that replica as thanks for catching the thief!"

Green let out a huge groan and sat down at a table. _All that for nothing. _"Alright guys, you can come out now!"

Suddenly, the closet door burst open. Zecher jumped out with his hands in the air. "Freedom! FREEDOM!!!!!!!"

Zecher ran around the entire restaurant, trying to let go of some steam. The two girls later walked out of the closet, also looking exhausted.

"Geez, what happened to you three in there?"

Zecher, Aria, and Yellow looked at each other. They looked at Green. "Nothing."

-IV-

The four were now back at the pokemon center. After seeing the exhibit, they were ready to go separate ways again.

"We got to go to Fister Town now. So, we've got a long way to go," Green explained.

"I hope you find your guy! See you guys!" Zecher said, waving goodbye.

"See you!" Green and Yellow waved back as they set off on foot to their next destination.

Aria looked at Zecher. She smiled. "Wow, what an exciting day, huh?"

"My cheek still stings," Zecher grumbled. "But, I think I'll feel better when I beat the Region Brain tomorrow."

"I'll be a good sport. I'll cheer you on!" Aria announced.

"Great," Zecher said unenthusiastically. He then yawned. "I'm pretty beat. I'm gonna go to sleep."

"If you want, you can sleep in my room," Aria offered with a smile.

Zecher looked at her in complete shock. "Huh!?!"

"Hehe! Just kidding!" Aria ran into the pokemon center. "I'll see you bright and early for your match tomorrow!"

Zecher looked at Aria. His conflicting emotions about her would likely keep him awake for a while. But, that didn't matter now. All that mattered was getting _some _sleep.

**-Hehe! It's the return of Aria, ladies and gents! And...another appearance by Green and Yellow. I tried to keep some of the certain parts as PG-13 as possible! I just felt like adding that part in there to show that Zecher is like any other teenage boy. Anyway, next chapter is the challenge of the fourth Initial. Can't wait!-**


	13. Topaz 2: Prince of Dreams

Chapter 13: Topaz 2 - Prince of Dreams

_Zzz..._

Zecher was lying in bed. After the crazy day he had yesterday, he took a well deserved sleep. The thing is, today is his challenge at the Battle Acropolis. If he doesn't hurry, someone may get there before him...

The door to Zecher's room slowly crept open. A girl stepped in. She stared at the sleeping Zecher. She smiled at the boy.

"WAKE UP!!!!!"

"WHAT THE?!?"

Zecher was shocked at the very rude awakening. He fell out of his bed and landed on his head. A large bump appeared on his head. He began to rub it.

"Ow..."

Zecher looked angrily at the person who rudely woke him up. Of course, it was none other than Aria.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Aria said happily, giggling the entire time.

"What the heck was that for!?! Why did you wake me up?" Zecher furiously asked.

"Eww! Your morning breath is horrible!" Aria said, pinching her nose.

"Oh, really? How about you get some more of it!" Zecher said, smiling evilly. He began creeping towards Aria.

"Ew! Stay away from me!"

Zecher chased Aria around the entire room. Eventually, he managed to pin her to the wall.

"How do ya like this?!?" Zecher breathed all over Aria's face. She looked like she was about to gag. Then, Aria kicked Zecher right in the place where boys do not want to be kicked.

"OWOWOWOW!" Zecher cried out, falling to the ground and clutching the area where Aria kicked him.

"You deserve it, you sicko!" Aria stated while flipping her hair. "Now get dressed! Or did you forget? Today is your challenge at the Battle Acropolis!"

Zecher stopped crying out in pain. He then jumped up.

"Oh, man! I totally forgot about that! I have a chance to win my fourth Initial today!" Zecher then went to his backpack and pulled out a pair of clothes. He looked at Aria, who was still in the room. "Get out! I have to change into new clothes and a pair of clean underwear!"

"Aw! Are you sure I can't stay?" Aria sweetly asked.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" Zecher angrily ordered.

"Okay!" Aria said. She smiled and skipped out of the room while giggling.

Zecher groaned and proceeded to strip down. _Man, I don't know what's with that girl._ He then picked up a pair of underwear that he dry cleaned yesterday. Zecher laughed lightly to himself. _Hello, my comfort garments._

Suddenly, Aria walked back into the room. "Wait, I think I left my bag in-"

Zecher stared in shock at Aria. Aria stared in pure horror at Zecher. Zecher was not wearing anything except a t-shirt. _Only_ a t-shirt.

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Both of them screamed so loud, Professor Alm, who was back in Mistenix Town, looked up from her desk.

-I-

Zecher walked out of the room, fully clothed. Outside, Aria was uncomfortably waiting for him.

"Here's your bag," Zecher mumbled, giving Aria's bag back to her.

"Thanks," Aria quietly said, taking the bag.

"You know, this is your own fault! You knew I was changing! Couldn't you have waited until _after_ I was done to come and get your bag?"

"Well...I'm sorry, but sometimes, I forget to think!" Aria blurted out.

"Grr...Let's just go. You need to guide me to the Battle Acropolis, cause I have no idea where it is."

"Okay. Let's go!" Aria began walking away. Zecher followed her.

"Hey Zecher..." Aria began.

"What?" Zecher said, not in the mood to talk.

"Your ever get freaky with that thing?"

Zecher stared at Aria in pure disgust. The smiling Aria also stared at him.

"And you called me the pervert yesterday!?!"

"Hehe! Come on!" Aria ran out of the center.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Zecher cried out, running after her.

-

Zecher and Aria were nearing the outskirts of Topaz Town, where the Battle Acropolis apparently was. Aria was getting bored, so she decided to make conversation with Zecher.

"So Zechy! Have you ever lost a battle?"

Zecher looked at her with a weird face. "_Yes, _I have lost a battle before. You're not human if you don't lose every once in a while. Right Vaporeon?"

"Vay!" Vaporeon cried out in agreement. Vaporeon, along with Espeon, were walking in front of Zecher and Aria. The two pokemon were having fun being with each other.

"This is so sweet! They're falling in love!" Aria said, sighing and clasping her hands together.

"Meh. It's alright," Zecher boredly said.

"So, _you_ ever got a girlfriend before?"

"You know what, I'm getting tired of these questions. Stop asking me about my personal life. Don't get in too deep."

"That's what she said!" Aria said, laughing out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, haha," Zecher said groaning.

"So, I'll take that as a no?"

Zecher groaned again. "_No_, I've never had a girlfriend. And I doubt I'll be getting one for a while. Actually, I don't plan on getting one for a while!"

Suddenly, Zecher saw that Aria was very close to him. Aria then leaned in to Zecher's ear. She whispered, _"We'll see about that."_

Then, Aria broke away from Zecher and skipped ahead. Zecher's face was very red (again).

Espeon ran ahead to catch up with Aria. Zecher looked at Vaporeon. He swore he could see it laughing at him.

"Don't laugh at me! You've already got a girlfriend!"

-II-

"Whoa! So cool!"

Zecher and Aria were now at the bottom of a large and long hill. They looked up at the top of the hill. There...lay the Battle Acropolis. The Battle Acropolis was an enormous area. There was one large temple in the very center of the area. Several pillars along the side of the temple appeared to hold it up. Around the temple were three smaller, yet still large, buildings. The other three buildings seemed more technological than the temple. The large temple, apparently called the Clepsynon, seemed to be influenced by Greek culture.

"_This_ is the Battle Acropolis? Sweet!"

"I know. It's a magnificent beauty, isn't it?" Aria happily said.

Zecher looked at Aria. "When did you challenge this facility?"

"Oh, about two days ago."

"Why did you stay in town for two days?" Zecher questioned.

"For a break, duh!" Aria said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Well, come on!"

Zecher and Aria began sprinting up the hill to the facility. Eventually, they found themselves at the doors of the Clepsynon. Zecher stood in front of the door.

"To the Acropolis Prince! I hereby challenge your facility!"

The doors began to slowly creep open. When they were completely open, they showed a man standing in the building.

"Greetings, challenger. My name is Max, and I am the Acropolis Prince!"

Max was a tall and (according to Aria) handsome man who appeared to be no more than two or three years older than Zecher. His skin was a tannish color, and he had brown eyes. His brown hair was neatly slicked back. He also wore a red suit that looked like a uniform that an American army commander would have worn back in the 1800s.

"Hello, Prince! Remember me?" Aria sweetly asked, going up to Max.

"Well, of course. You are the challenger from two days ago. I never forget a pretty face, my dear Aria," Max smoothly said.

Aria giggled at Max's comment. "Oh, Max. You're so sweet."

Max smiled at Aria. He then looked at Zecher. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'll be glad to accept your challenge, Sir Zecher Scott."

"Huh?" Zecher was surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, after Aria beat me, we decided to have some dinner. She eventually ended up talking about y-"

"W-we don't need to talk about that!" Aria quickly said, putting her hand on Max's mouth.

"Is Zecher by any chance your boyfriend?"

"Oh, please! He's a year younger than me! I don't date younger guys!" Aria scoffed.

Max looked over at Zecher. He appeared to be ticked off by the comment.

"Very well then. If you would follow me Zecher, I'll bring you to your test," Max said, walking out of the Clepsynon and heading its "backyard".

Aria sighed. "Isn't Max just about the dreamiest guy you've ever met?"

"I don't see what's so great about him," Zecher grumbled.

"Aw! You're jealous!" Aria said, pinching Zecher's cheek.

Zecher swatted Aria's hand away. "Am not! Well, let's just go. Your _Prince of Dreams_ awaits."

-

Apparently, the Clepsynon's "backyard" was protected with a fence. Max opened the fence, and the three went into the "backyard". Zecher saw a very large pool with a pokeball symbol engraved at its bottom.

"Zecher, your test will be to play PokeWater Polo!"

"Water Polo? That's a really fun game!" Zecher exclaimed.

"In this game, there will be two teams. You and two of your pokemon versus another person and two of their pokemon. The first to reach three goals wins the game!"

"Sweet! So, who is my challenger?" Zecher questioned.

"Well, normally, _I_ would be your challenger. However, I think things would be a lot more interesting if you went against Aria," Max answered.

"Ha! There's no way you'll beat me, Zecher!" Aria boasted.

"We'll just see about that!" Zecher retorted.

"Okay! As you can see, there are two changing rooms here," Max said, pointing to two doors on the Clepsynon. "There should be a variety of clean bathing suits in each room. Choose one of them, then choose two of your pokemon to be your partners and come out!"

"See ya soon, Zechy boy!" Aria said, running to one of the rooms.

"I'll be ready!" Zecher said, running to the other room.

-

Zecher came out wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks. Next to him were his partner pokemon, Empoleon and Machamp.

"You ready to win this, guys?"

"Poleon!" Empoleon cried out, saluting Zecher.

"Champ!" Machamp said, clasping its hand together.

"Time to get in the water!" Zecher his pokemon ran to the pool, and jumped in. Machamp, who would be the goalie, went to one of the pool's ends. Machamp wore some special equipment to prevent it from falling to the bottom too easily.

"Oh, yeah! This water feels great!"

A few moments later, Aria walked out of the changing room, with Garchomp and a Swampert at her side. She was wearing a green two-piece bikini. It took a few moments for Zecher to register that he had been staring at her ever since she walked out.

"How do I look, Zecher?" Aria began making several poses. Zecher, after getting nervous, looked away from her.

"You look fine. Just get in the pool!"

"You better not let my physical attractiveness distract you, Zechy!" Aria stated, winking at Zecher.

"I'll never let that happen!" Zecher said aloud, absolutely motivated to win the test.

Aria and her pokemon both jumped into the pool. Garchomp went to the other end of the pool, where it would be the goalie.

Max stood at the side of the pool. Next to him was a small, digital scoreboard.

"Remember! You must gain 3 points in order to win!" Max then held up a water polo ball. "Begin!" He then threw the ball to the center of the pool.

Empoleon and Swampert raced to the ball. When they reached it, Empoleon managed to hit it all the way over to Zecher.

"Awesome, Empoleon!"

Empoleon swam towards the goal, signaling for Zecher to throw the ball. Just as Zecher threw it, Aria managed to reach up in the air and get it.

"Too slow!"

Aria then threw the ball to Swampert, who was already at its goal. It would take too much time for Empoleon to swim over to it. Swampert threw the ball into the goal with ease. Machamp was still having trouble in trying to swim.

"Point: Dawson!"

"Looks like I'm going to win, huh?" Aria said with confidence.

"We'll just see about that!" Zecher said with the ball in his hands.

Aria and Swampert were right in front of Zecher, ready to block his throws. Empoleon was behind them, trying to get Zecher to throw the ball to it again.

_I won't make another mistake! _Zecher threw the ball up like a basketball. It went over Swampert and Aria's heads, and right into Empoleon's grasp. Empoleon managed to then throw it into the goal, with Garchomp extremely close in blocking it.

"Point: Scott!"

"How do you like that, Aria?" Zecher bragged.

"You got lucky that time!"

Zecher was right in front of Aria, and was trying as hard as he can to block Aria's throws. Aria was getting frustrated with Zecher's attempts. Suddenly, she saw Swampert to her side. Fortunately for her, Zecher himself did not see Swampert. She then managed to throw the ball to Swampert, who easily caught it. She swam far away to the goal, where Swampert would have to throw the ball really hard. Swampert did so, but did not count on Empoleon jumping high in the air and blocking it. Empoleon then threw the ball over to Zecher, who was in front of the goal. Garchomp gave Zecher its most menacing stare. He got scared for a few seconds, and just when Garchomp believed it overwhelmed Zecher, he threw the ball to Garchomp's side and into the goal.

"Point: Scott!"

"Who knew you were such an olympian, Zecher?" Aria said while giggling.

"Hm! Don't try to distract me with your sweet talk!"

"Oh, don't worry about that!"

It took a moment for Zecher to realize that while they were talking, Aria already had the ball in her hands. She ended up throwing it over his head and to Swampert. Apparently, her sweet talk _did_ distract him.

"Oh, you little..." Zecher began.

"Don't waste time insulting me! You'll just get even more distracted!"

Empoleon was right in front of Swampert, once again trying to prevent it from throwing. However, Swampert's swimming skills proved to be better than Empoleon's in the end. It managed to swim past Swampert, and then threw the ball over to Aria. Zecher was absolutely determined not to let Aria score her shot. He swam over to her in amazing rage.

Aria saw Zecher swimming over to her. She began swimming back, so that Zecher would not be able to block her. She ended up almost touching the side of the pool. After a few seconds, Zecher was right beside her, with a blazing fire in his eyes.

"I WON'T LET YOU MAKE THIS SHOT!!!" Zecher shouted out loud. He then, using his fist, punched the ball very hard out of Aria's grasp. Due to the extreme force, the ball moved extremely quickly over the pool and over the pokemon's heads. It ended up hitting Garchomp on the head, causing it to get knocked out. As Garchomp slid down into the pool, the ball lightly bounced off of its head again and went into the goal.

"Point: Scott! The winner is Zecher!"

Zecher looked at the goal in amazement. He then jumped up, yelling out his victory. However, this caused him to lose his balance in the water. He managed to regain it by putting his hands on the side of the pool.

"Whew! That was close!"

It took about a second for Zecher to realize that Aria was right in front of him, stuck between his two arms. The two were staring at each other, intensely blushing.

"You two done making out yet?"

Zecher let go of his grip on the side of the pool, and then scrambled to get out. "We weren't doing anything!"

After that, Aria got out of the pool. "Next time, pay attention to your surroundings!"

"Alright, you two. That's enough arguing. Zecher get dry, and go on over to the front of the Clepsynon. There, we'll have our battle."

-III-

Zecher and Max were now at the front of the Clepsynon. They were facing each other, and were ready to battle. Aria was sitting on the steps of the temple.

"Hey, Aria, you mind reffing this match?" Max asked.

"Sure!" Aria jumped up from her seat. "This shall be a 4-on-4 battle! Zecher Scott of Sunyshore City versus the Region Brain of the Battle Acropolis, Acropolis Prince Max! Only the challenger may substitute! Let the battle begin!"

"Come on out Luxray!"

"Lux!" Luxray flashed out of its pokeball.

"My joy! Come out Claydol!"

"Dol!" The doll-like pokemon came out of its pokeball.

"Oh, man. A ground type," Zecher said, silently groaning.

"You have the first move, Zecher."

"Ok! Luxray, use Crunch!"

"Lux!" Luxray sprinted forward, getting closer and closer to Claydol. Claydol was not doing anything. And then...

"Flash!"

Claydol began glowing very brightly. Luxray stopped dead in its tracks. It could not see anything due to the overwhelming brightness.

"Gyro Ball!"

In front of Claydol, a swirling ball of energy slowly began to form. When the formation was complete, Claydol hurled the ball at Luxray. It landed a direct hit on Luxray's head.

"Lux!"

"That won't beat us! Luxray, Signal Beam!"

"Ray!" Luxray opened its mouth. Inside, green energy was shining. In a matter of moments, Luxray released the bug-type Signal Beam unto Claydol. The impact was so strong, Claydol was sent flying back, and eventually fell to the ground.

"Clay..."

"Heh! Now use Fury Cutter!"

"Lux!" Luxray sprinted towards Claydol. Its claws were shining bright green. The attack was sure to do some major damage to Claydol.

"Claydol! Ice Beam!"

"Clay!" Claydol hovered back to the air. Just when Luxray got close enough, Claydol unleashed an icy Ice Beam. This attack not only dealt damage to Luxray, but froze it as well.

"Oh no! Luxray!"

"And that's not all! Grass Knot!"

Suddenly, vines of grass rose up from the ground. They then engulfed the block of ice that held Luxray. The vines pulled together harder and harder. The ice block broke, so the vines engulfed Luxray. Luxray was getting mortally weakened.

"Lux! Lux!"

"Please Luxray! We haven't lost once since we got to this region! Let's not start now! Use Fire Fang!"

Luxray opened its mouth. Its fangs suddenly seemed to start flaming. Luxray crunched down a few times on the vines. The fire spread to all the other vines, and every one eventually burned down. Luxray stood among them victoriously.

"Take Down!"

Luxray, once again, ran towards Claydol. With massive power, it slammed itself into Claydol, which caused it to fall to the ground (again).

"We'll end this with Ice Fang!"

Luxray's fangs became overwhelmingly cold. If those fangs crunched down on the ground-type Claydol, Claydol would surely be beaten. It seemed like this battle was in the bag...

"If Claydol goes down, it's taking you with it! Explosion!"

"No!" Zecher cried out.

"Dooool!" Claydol glowed bright red. Luxray tried to run away but it was too late. The Claydol exploded, and hit Luxray with the shellshock. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, both pokemon lay on the ground. Both were defeated.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"

Both trainers returned the pokemon to their pokeballs. "You did great," both trainers said to their pokemon.

"I'm putting my trust in you! Go Crobat!"

"Cro!" Crobat was released from its pokeball.

"My ally. Assist me now. Infernape!"

"Nape!" Infernape blazed out of its pokeball.

"Use Air Cutter!"

With the command in mind, Crobat proceeded to slice the air. This caused razorlike winds to be formed. These winds were sent hurtling towards Infernape.

"Flame Wheel!"

"Ape!" Infernape burst in flames, and then began to spin in a wheel. This wheel protected it from the Air Cutter attack. Infernape spun over to Crobat, and struck it with the Flame Wheel, dealing major damage.

"Cro!"

"Grr! Aerial Ace!"

Crobat shook off the after-pain it felt. Its wings glowed bright white. It sped towards Infernape and struck it several times with the Aerial Ace attack.

"Nape!"

Infernape fell down to its knee. As Aerial Ace was a flying-type move, it did critical damage to Infernape. Infernape was panting hard.

"In...fer...nape..."

"Come on Infernape! Thunderpunch!"

Infernape jumped high into the air. Its hands began overflowing with electric energy. It then fell down and unleashed a barrage of Thunderpunches unto Crobat.

"Now Mach Punch!"

With incredible speed, Infernape delivered a rapid Mach Punch to Crobat. Crobat fell to the ground.

"Cro...Cro..."

"No! Don't let this get to you! Use Haze!"

"Cro!" Crobat opened its mouth, and a thick black haze came out. It covered the entire battlefield, completely hiding everything.

Max coughed. He struggled to find where the pokemon were. "Where is Infernape?"

"Air Slash!"

Suddenly, the smoke slowly cleared. When it cleared, it showed Crobat rushing towards Infernape. Its shining wings collided with Infernape.

"Infernape can take a lot more than that! Thunderpunch again!"

Infernape's hands glowed yellow again. Infernape smashed its hands into Crobat, dealing direct damage. However, since Infernape was now very weak, it only hit Crobat twice.

"Cro...Cro..." Crobat was panting heavily.

"I'm beating that chimp right now! Use Brave Bird!"

Crobat's entire body began glowing a very bright blue. Crobat was overflowing with energy. With astounding speed and power, Crobat flew to Infernape and smashed their bodies together. Infernape now had many injury marks all over its body. It fell to the ground, its drive over.

"Infernape is unable to battle! Crobat wins!"

"You did it Crobat!" Zecher whooped.

"Cro! Cro..." Just after it won, Crobat slowly fell to the ground. It too was defeated.

"What! Crobat must have taken recoil damage from Brave Bird!" Zecher said with shock.

"Crobat is also unable to battle! Round 3 shall begin!"

"I'm going to break this tie. Go Vaporeon!"

"Vay!" Vaporeon flashed out of its pokeball in a blue light.

"Espe!"

Vaporeon looked to the side and saw that Espeon was right next to Aria. It was cheering for Vaporeon to win.

"Vay!"

"Very well! My pokemon shall be Snorlax!"

The large pokemon came out of its pokeball. The thing was...it was sleeping.

"Snor...Snor..."

"Ha! Your pokemon is sleeping on the job!" Zecher laughed.

"Heh. We'll see about that..."

"Alright Vaporeon! Tackle!"

Vaporeon went over to Snorlax to attack it. It tackled Snorlax...and bounced right off.

"Vay?"

"Ok, not exactly one of my best ideas...how about this?!? Vaporeon, use Rock Smash!"

"Poreon!" Vaporeon jumped in the air. Underneath it, the sleeping Snorlax lay. Vaporeon prepared to slam down onto Snorlax. Upon impact, the Rock Smash managed to deliver some damage, as Snorlax let out a small cry of pain.

"Snor! Snor..."

"Heh! Doesn't look like your Snorlax can do much!" Zecher boasted.

"...Snore!"

"Wha!" Zecher was surprised.

Snorlax appeared to somewhat hear Max's command.

"Snor..." Snorlax glowed a faint white color. Then, a massive shockwave spread out from it! This shockwave hit Vaporeon, dealing surprising damage to it.

"Vay!"

"Man! I forgot about those kinds of attacks!"

"Hehe. Now use Sleep Talk!"

"Snor..." Snorlax's snoring grew louder. Then, sparks started appearing around Snorlax's body. Afterwards, it released incredible electric energy unto Vaporeon! Vaporeon was struck with every last spark.

"Vay...Vay..."

"Crud! Snorlax used Thunderbolt!"

"Snor? Lax!"

Just when Zecher thought things couldn't get worse, Snorlax woke up. It looked angry and ready to fight.

"Let's get this party started! Snorlax, use Flamethrower!"

"Counter that with Hydro Pump!"

"Lax!"

"Vay!"

The two attacks collided. After a few seconds, Hydro Pump obviously proved to be the winner. It overcame Flamethrower, and hit Snorlax.

"Snor!"

"Use Shadow Ball!"

Snorlax held its hands close to each other. It slowly formed a black ball of energy. After that, Snorlax hurled the Shadow Ball at Vaporeon. Vaporeon was hit with the attack, though only a little bit of damage was taken.

"I'm getting tired of this! Vaporeon, use Hyper Beam!"

"Snorlax, you use Hyper Beam as well!"

"Snorlax!"

"Vaporeon!"

Both pokemon released the super-powerful attacks unto their opponent. However, this time, the attacks did not collide. The attacks slid right past one another. Both attacks made direct impact with the pokemon. Snorlax ended up falling backwards. Vaporeon ended up flying back. When both trainers looked at their pokemon, they saw that neither could battle anymore.

"Once again, both pokemon are unable to battle!"

"Not again!" Zecher exclaimed, groaning.

"Three simultaneous knockouts in a row...I'd have to say that's a world record," Max commented.

"I'll assure you, this last battle will _not_ be a double knockout! It's your turn to shine, Machamp!"

"Champ!" The fighting pokemon was released from its pokeball. It was ready for any challenge coming up.

"Get ready, Zechy! His legendary is coming up!" Aria called out.

"I know that!" Zecher said back.

Max put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out an object. The object appeared to be a blue diamond with a glowing ice shard in the very center.

"Fight with me, my friend! The aurora of the night sky! The rider of the north wind!"

_Roar!!!_

Zecher looked at the top of the Clepsynon. He saw the shadow of a pokemon. The pokemon then jumped down to the battlefield. It was Suicune!

"Cune!!!"

"What a majestic pokemon!" Aria said, admiring the Suicune.

"You sure you can take down Suicune, Zecher my man?" Max asked with a smile.

Zecher chuckled. "I've taken down Moltres, Zapdos, and Entei! Sure, I didn't use Machamp in those battles, but I'm positive Machamp will come through for me!"

"Champ!" Machamp cried out in agreement.

"Alright! Use Earthquake!"

Machamp started kicking and punching the ground. Its great might caused an Earthquake. However, Suicune dodged this with ease by simply jumping in the air.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Too easy. Aurora Beam!"

Suicune opened its mouth. It then released a rainbow colored beam, set to hit Machamp.

"Quick Machamp! Use Protect!"

"Champ!" Machamp glowed green. When the Aurora Beam hit it, no damage was dealt. Machamp escaped unscathed.

"Bubblebeam!"

Suicune released a beam of bubbles. When these bubbles hit Machamp, they exploded to deal damage to Machamp. Machamp could not escape the attack.

"Macha!" Machamp cried out. It took a considerable amount of damage, but not enough to defeat it.

"Vacuum Wave!"

Machamp slapped two of its hands together with great force. This caused a powerful shockwave to be produced. This shockwave spread out and hit Suicune.

"Cune!"

"Oh, please! That won't be enough! Suicune, use Iron Tail!"

_Roar!_ Suicune jumped in the air. Its white bands began glowing. It prepared to hit Machamp with all of its might.

"Submission!"

Just when Suicune was about to hit Machamp, Machamp rushed forward with a reckless body slam. This not only blocked Suicune's attack, but dealed damage as well. However, Machamp also received some recoil.

"Dig, Suicune!"

Suicune dug down into the ground. Now that it was underground, it could no longer be seen. Machamp nervously looked around the battlefield. It paid close attention to its behind, where it thought Suicune would strike. However, instead, Suicune appeared in Machamp's front!

"Iron Head!"

Suicune's head shined. It then mashed its head into Machamp's body. Machamp flew back and fell to the ground. It struggled to stand up.

"Please stand Machamp! Our winning streak can't end just yet!"

"Forget about it! Suicune, end with Iron Head!"

"Cune!" Suicune rushed forward. Should this attack hit Machamp...it will be all over.

"..."

Suicune was nearing Machamp and getting closer and closer.

"...now! Use Counter!"

Machamp activated Counter. It prevented Machamp from receiving damage, and retaliated the attack with double the power. Suicune fell to the ground, severely damaged by its own attack.

Zecher punched the air. "Dynamicpunch!"

"Chaaaaaamp!" Machamp held one of its fists back. The fist shined brighter and brighter. Then, with truly dynamic power, landed an extremely powerful Dynamicpunch on Suicune. The amazing impact made Suicune fly back and land at Max's feet. The mighty Machamp defeated the Aurora of the North Wind.

"Suicune is unable to battle! Machamp wins! The victory of the match is Zechy boy!"

"You rule Machamp!" Zecher ran over to the victorious fighting-pokemon. "Give me ten!" Zecher slapped his hands against two of Machamp's hands. "Give me another ten!" He slapped his hands against Machamp's other two hands.

"Machamp!"

Suicune stood up. It looked at the celebrating trainer and pokemon.

"Cuuuuuuune!"

Suicune looked back at Max. He smiled at it. "He deserved this win."

-IV-

Zecher, Aria, and Max stood at the front of the Clepsynon.

"Zecher, you are an excellent challenger to have been able to keep a winning streak ever since you arrived here in Kohro. You deserve this: the Swap Initial."

Max held out the Swap Initial. Like the others, it was a platinum token. In its center, it had the initials _S W_ engraved.

Zecher accepted the Initial. He held it to the air. "The fourth Initial is mine!"

-V-

"Oh, man! This is an awesome dinner!"

It was now nighttime. Aria decided to be nice and treat Zecher out to dinner. She took him to _Le PokeBistro._ They were having a tasty dinner of expensive food.

Aria smiled at him. "I decided you deserved it!"

"Well, thanks! Everything is awesome!" Zecher said as he stuffed a variety of foodstuff into his mouth. "I love everything! Especially the fishsticks! They're awesome!"

"So...you like fishsticks?" Aria asked.

"Totally! I love fishsticks!" Zecher happily answered.

"You like putting fishsticks in your mouth?" Aria questioned, a smile appearing on her face.

"Um...yeah," Zecher said, wondering what Aria was thinking about.

"What are you, some kind of gay fish?!?" Aria exclaimed, laughing rather loudly.

Zecher looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Aria whispered something in Zecher's ear. He backed away from her in shock.

"That's nasty!" Zecher said in shock.

"Yeah! That's the funny part!" Aria said, still laughing. After she stopped laughing, she asked Zecher another question. "You planning to go to the next city?"

"Totally! And I'm gonna beat the Brain there on the first try, just like all the others!" Zecher bragged.

Aria made a nervous smile. _Wait until you find out who it is. You'll be singing a different tune. _"You ever get lonely on your journeys?"

"Hm?" Zecher stopped stuffing food into his mouth. "Well, I have my pokemon with me. But still, it would be nice to have a human to talk to."

"Well, I'll make you an offer! I'll join you on your journeys!"

"Huh?!?" Zecher said in shock at what he just heard.

"You need a good training partner! Plus, I'm sure Espeon and Vaporeon would love the idea!" Aria said, stating her ideas.

"But, then that means we'll have to stay twice as long in each city! We both have the same goals, so we both have to challenge each Region Brain."

"Um...not exactly," Aria said, twirling her hair.

"What do you mean?"

Aria took out an Initial case. She then opened it. Inside were..._7_ Initials!

Zecher could only stare at her in pure shock and surprise. "WHAT THE HECK!?! You already have _seven_ Initials!?!"

"Uhuh! You see, I actually began my Battle Region challenge many months ago, although I didn't follow the same order you did. I began with the Battle Blaster, went on to three of the facilities you didn't do yet, and then went back to the Battle Temple and went on from there."

"But, when I was in Glacier Village, you acted as if you won the Natural Initial _that day_!" Zecher stated.

"Well...I lied about that. I pretended I won just that day so I would get the praise I forgot to get those many months ago," Aria explained.

Zecher rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You stuck up little girl."

Aria chuckled. "I'm not little. I'm older than you. So...what do you say?"

Zecher pondered for a moment. He was not sure what to tell her. Then, he came up with a decision. "...Fine. You can travel with me."

Aria clapped her hands together. "Goody! Now go ahead and finish those fishsticks that you love so much!"

"Pervert." Zecher rolled his eyes one more time, then went back to his meal.

-VI-

"Zecher Scott...he appears to be the one."

"Yes...the more he accomplishes, the more I think he _is_ the one."

"The pokeglyphics state 'the champion of Kohro will quell the demon'."

"However, the girl is actually doing much better than him. Could she be the champion?"

"No, he has beaten her before. The thing I want to know...does he have the seals of Sinnoh?"

"I'm not quite sure about that. However, there is a chance that he does."

"We must hurry and confirm this. If we take control of him...we take control of the demon."

**-And that is Zecher's journey's halfway point! However, it is **_**not**_** the halfway point of this story! Looks like Aria is now officially a main character! And looks like a new evil force is rising up... Also, I know absolutely nothing about water polo. The game played here was basically a basketball and water polo hybrid. It's not supposed to be real life water polo! Sorry about not updating for a while. I got a PSP for my middle school graduation, so I've been spending a lot of time playing it. I'm also starting to think 'eli W.' is the only one reading this story as of 6/18/09...nevertheless, I will continue to update! I haven't given up on this story yet!-**


End file.
